The Only One
by Zantana
Summary: Discontinued. I'm sorry...
1. Acceptance

**Well, I wanted to start a Twilight story, and here I am. Sorry for my Naruto fans, but this is a Twilight ONLY story. SORRY! **

**This will be a Bella/Demetri story, as there seems to be a few amounts of these stories. I'm also going to include an OC to be Alec's mate, so if you don't like them, then screw off or deal with it. Other pairings include Felix/Heidi, Chelsea/Afton, and so on. **

**I mustn't reveal too much! *Gets shifty eyed***

**_As a author, I would request one thing from my readers. Respect my writing by not judging on the first chapter, and read the first five chapters at least before you make a valid opinion. That's all I ask for, please respect this request. _  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part, character, or the plot of Twilight. All I own is the plot of this story.**

* * *

_Now I know that I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your?_

_And I know there's nothing I could say_

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

_To change_

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright_

'_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Awake and unafraid_

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_~ Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance ~_

* * *

~ Forks, Washington – Approximately two months since Edward's leaving. Bella's POV: ~

I woke to the 'pitter-patter' of the rain on the roof of my home. It was just another day in my horrible life. I slowly rolled over to face my alarm clock, and I mentally groaned as I saw the red letters of 4:03 flashing back at me.

My life had been the same cycle since the supposed love of my life, Edward, had left me two months ago. Every morning I had woken up covered in sweat and gasping for air, reliving the memories of that fateful night, just in a nightmare format.

My father, Charlie Swan, was worried about my mental stability. I often heard on the phone with my mother debating about sending me to Florida with Renée and Phil.

I slowly got up and walked down the hall of my father's home, listening to the sound of my footsteps as I reached my destination. The bathroom.

Everything was pristine, just as expected. I made my way over to the mirror, and a broken gasp broke from my parched lips.

If only I had known what I had done to myself, and it's true extent.

My pale skin, once described as pale as a vampire's, looked as if I were a person who had an illness. My brown hair was dull and matted, compared to the shine Alice had insisted I maintained. My face and body seemed skeletal, as I never had good eating habits before, and it worsened after Edward's leaving.

Just the thought of his name hurt, but a new revelation hit me.

He had once explained the concept of soul mates to me. If Edward truly was my soul mate, then why had he left me? It seemed as if it were impossible for soul mates to be a part this long after meeting.

A tear fell from my eyes, and soon a waterfall of tears was unleashed down my pale face. I sob broke through me, and the woman in the mirror mimicked me.

Why had Edward lied to me? Was I not good enough? My thoughts whirled through my head, as the sobs broke through my barriers.

It was a good thing Charlie wasn't home. He would have sent me to a therapist immediately for this.

I wiped my tears away as I stood up on shaky legs. I wasn't going to let myself cry over a man who lied to me. I wasn't going to cry over the Cullens anymore. No, I was going to be who I am. Isabella Marie Swan.

But first, I needed to rekindle my friends at school first. I walked slowly back to my room and picked up my messenger bag full of my textbooks and binders.

I pulled on a black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, regular skinny jeans, and a pair of converse on in record time. I didn't bother to accessorize as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door and locked it securely.

I slung my bag onto the passenger seat of my truck, and revved the engine. I felt my heartbeat increase at the shock of the noise of the engine, and then slow down again as I grimly smiled.

The monotonous Forks scenery flew by, and I found myself at the school pretty quickly. I found my old friends pretty quickly, minus Lauren. Lauren had stabbed them all in the back when she made friends with people she deemed more 'cool'.

As I walked closer to them, Jessica stopped jabbering away, and they all stopped to stare at me.

"Do you need something, Bella?" Angela softly asked, her gentle brown eyes shining with warmth. Ben, Eric, Mike, and Jessica all stared at me from behind her, no doubt thinking that the crazy girl has finally come to them.  
I took a deep breath just to calm myself. I had planned this moment out in the car several times, but the words jumbled up in my head.

"Guys, I'm sorry how I've been for the past few months. I've been a horrible friend, and I never should have done that. Will you all forgive me?" These words seemed to pour out of my mouth, and I began to wonder, where was this side of me hidden?

They all stared at me, dumbfounded. I had no doubt that I had shocked them into this stupor, and I began to fidget with my hands as I waited for at least one of them to respond.

Angela was the first to break out of the stupor. "Bella, I'm glad to see you be yourself again! It hurt me to see you that way, and just because of Edward's selfish actions! Of course, I was never mad at you!" She rambled with a small smile, and she then hugged me with her eyes shining happily.

Ben and Eric just smiled and nodded, while Mike decided to take the more emotional route on the word choice.

"Arizona, I couldn't help but to feel hurt when you rejected me for Edward. It hurt me to see you that way, but now I've come to terms that I just want to see you happy. Not as a lover or boyfriend, as a friend. I accept your apology."

Angela, Jessica, and surprisingly Eric let out small 'Awwws" at his confession/statement, while I just stood there shocked. Mike Newton had confessed. He. Confessed.

After a moment of silence, a smile formed over my face. "Thanks, Mikey." I used his dreaded nickname just to taunt him, and he let out a small laugh.

"Don't even go there." He said with his pointer finger shaking in a naughty motion.

I turned to Jessica next; she had been silent the whole time. I saw that she had been studying me closely, no doubt that she was checking if I was being genuine. I aimed a small smile in her direction, which she returned.

"Bella, I accept your apology." Her words made me feel warm inside, I was accepted by my friends once more, even after me messing up everything after Edward's leaving.

* * *

**I had more, but I stopped it here for a reason. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this…..? **

**Should I continue or not…..? **


	2. Adrenaline

**I find writing this story extremely easy. Too easy. **

**But I'm soo not used to writing such short chapters! I'm used to writing 7,000-10,000+ chapters, not 1,000-3,000 worded chapters! But I can give the plot away so easily in this! **

**The Volturi don't come in until later on. So no Demetri until then…**

**This story will be in Bella's POV unless I say otherwise.**

**Thanks to the two reviewers! Y'all made me smile at your reviews! **

* * *

_You say you feel so down_

_Every time I turn around_

_And you say you should've been gone by now_

_And you, you think that everything's wrong_

_You ask me how to carry on_

_We'll make it through another day just hold on._

_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow_

_And you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

_I hate to see you fall down_

_I'll pick you up off of the ground_

_I've watched the weight of your world come down_

_And now it's your chance to move on_

_Change the way you've lived for so long_

_You find the strength you've had inside all along._

_Cause life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down_

_But you will survive it somehow because life starts now._

_All this pain_

_Take this life and make it yours._

_All this hate take your heart and let it love again._

_You will survive it somehow._

_Life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down._

_Life starts now._

_You've done all the things that could kill you somehow and you're so far down._

_Life starts now._

_~ Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace ~_

* * *

As the next two years dragged on, I found myself preparing for college even further than before. Sure, there were rivalries such as my rivalry with Lauren Mallory, but it had its great moments.

The Cullens never came back, but I was content even without them there. Sure, I still missed them all, but I had moved on from them leaving me.

I made friends with Jacob Black, and soon found out his secret on a trip to Edward's and my meadow. The La Push pack and I were on good terms now. I provided the info; they protected me from Victoria, who was still out to get me.

My social circle of friends stuck closely together, and we were all inseparable. To others, we were the 'emos' and 'nerds', but to each other we were the closest things to salvation for each other.

I found out my new passion for singing, dancing, and acting and I realized that I wanted to be serious about it. I wanted to go to a college specializing in these majors and a great college while I was at it.

So, I applied to the University of Music in Italy. I needed a change of scenery, and it was world renowned for its music programs, as it only specialized in the music and acting majors.

I already knew Italian, as I had grown up speaking it, so I was prepared for that. But I knew the hardest part was getting accepted into the school.

The University only accepted one round of students for a large semester of four years. Only a certain amount was accepted for each program/major, and connections didn't matter to this school. You had to have talent to get in.

I knew I was going to have to work hard to outshine all of the other applicants from around the world, so I increased my time in the drama club and choir. I even learnt to play the acoustic guitar in my free time.

I had shown everyone in my school wrong with my change of heart after Edward's leaving, and my time to shine was in my senior year, just at the end of it.

It was a school show, the seniors' only concert. It was the week before graduation, and prom had already occurred. My group ditched the prom, as it was deemed as a waste of time. The choir, Showstoppers, Orchestra, and Band were performing for the final time in the Forks high school auditorium. We all were pumped for the concert, and I knew a representative from the University had come to see my performance.

The Orchestra performed first, and I could see Angela's sad face at the end of it as she rose from her seat with her violin in hand. The orchestra played beautiful, yet sad melodies, no doubt showing their mourning about leaving the school.

The Band performed next, and I listened eagerly. Band music has always fascinated me for some odd reason, but when I was in my school band back in 5th grade, I tried to play the trombone and failed horribly. So naturally, I quit as soon as I got to middle school.

But these students could play like professionals, though I doubt all of them would continue to play their instruments throughout their lives.

They played three majestic pieces: "Fate of the Gods", "Firestorm", and "Whirlwinds". As soon as the final piece was finished, the entire band leaped to their feet and screamed, "LET'S GO BAND!"

I could barely hear the first performances from the girls Showstoppers dressing room, where I was being prepped for my performances.

Angel, a student with a talent for dressing and makeup, was working on me diligently. My hair was placed into a messy, yet elegant looking bun that had my bangs framing my face perfectly. I had a white dress shirt on with a red vest over that, and a black bowtie was over that. My black dress pants irritated the hell out of me, but I had to put up with them for now. My heels annoyed me the most, but I was grateful that I could actually achieve keeping balance in them.

Before I knew it, the Showstoppers were next, and I had to calm my racing heart down quickly. I tugged at my red vest and black bowtie nervously as the group slowly made their way on stage.

Our first song was "Sing" by My Chemical Romance. I had the main female part with female backing vocals, while a boy named Jamie had main male part. Everyone else was singing the magnificent chorus. I saw Jessica wink at me from her spot at the end of the row of Showstoppers. Yes, Jessica Stanley was in Showstoppers. She was admitted in right after Mike and she started to date each other.

**(A/N: This version of "Sing" is by the Glee Cast! Check it out! But the original IS better…) **

As I heard the intro, I took a deep breath before starting to sing my part, my voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

"Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings."

Jamie sang his part next, his smooth voice delivering the lyrics just as planned. "Sing it out, girl, you got to be what tomorrow brings."

"For every time that they want to count you out." I cut in, my voice breaking in perfectly with the instrumentals in the background.

"Use your voice," Jamie sang, and managed to continue while I cut into Jamie's lyric with an "Oooooh…"

We sang the next part together, fitting in perfectly with our different tones.

"Every single time you open up your mouth!"

Up until this point, everyone else had remained still, but the chorus was coming up, so we made a diagonal line and made a wave-like pattern occur.

"Sing it for the boys! Sing it for the girls! Every time that you lose sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart! Sing it 'till you're nuts! Sing it for the ones who'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf! Sing it for the blind, sing about everyone who left you behind! Sing it for the world! Sing it for the world!" All of our voices melted into this beautiful chorus, making it as perfect as we had originally planned it.

Jamie and I began our solo parts, beginning together, and then I left it just for him. We circled around each other in tango-like moves, but never actually touching each other.

"Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow needs."

The same happened with the next lyrics, but reversed.

"Sing it out, girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings."

Jamie sang a solo, but everyone else backed him up in vocals.  
"You've got to make a choice, if the music drowns you out, and raise your voice, every single time they try and shut your mouth!"

The chorus started up again, the enchanting harmony echoing off of the walls.

"Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf; sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!"

Now it was time for my solo, but with the chorus backing me up as well. I could feel the beads of sweat fall down my face as the sweltering heat beat down on my face.

"Cleaned-up corporation progress, dying in the process. Children that can talk about it, living on the web ways. People moving sideways; sell it till your last days. buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing! Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream. I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir and wrote it for the ones who want to get away!"

I realized something after I sang that. This song could really relate to my life perfectly. I took a breath after singing all of that, and Jamie cut in with his shout of,

"KEEP RUNNING!"

Jamie and I ran across the stage, I went to the left side; he went to the right side. The chorus went up a final time, and I could feel the adrenaline rush as I belted it out a final time.

"Sing it for the boys, Sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world! Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts! Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you left behind! Sing it for the world, Sing it for the world. You've got to see what tomorrow brings! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world! Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs! Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!"

As soon as we ended, we managed to align ourselves in a straight line with our hands thrown up in the air aligned with each other. The audience was stunned for a moment, and I took that time to glance across it.

In the back I saw the entire wolf pack with their imprints and Billy gawking at me. I sent a small smirk their way, and I knew they saw it from the way Leah seemed to crack up laughing. I saw Charlie in the front row, trying to wipe his tears of pride away but failing horribly. In his right hand was a camcorder, and no doubt he was recording me at that exact moment. I wanted to wave, but I couldn't break the conduct of what we were doing with our hands.

Slowly, but surely, a person in the audience started clapping their hands. A chain reaction occurred, and soon the auditorium was full of hooting, cat calls, and clapping.

A grin broke over my face as I heard this, and then all of us straightened up and prepared for our next song.

The night flew by fast, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Charlie to get ready to go to an after party at the Newton's home. Of course, nearly everyone in the small town was actually invited to the party.

~ Newton Home ~

Our little social circle was huddled in Mike's room, discussing our plans for the future.

"I sent my application for Washington State University, and guess what?" Angela squealed with a grin, her brown eyes lighting up.

"You got in?!" Jessica squealed, clapping her hands together. Angela immediately nodded, and the two of them and I hugged while squealing. The men watched us while laughing at our antics.

"But I'm won't be with you…." Angela whispered as she took Ben's hand in her own, and he squeezed her hand gently.

"Guess what?" He whispered in her ear, but everyone else could still hear them.

"What?" Angela whispered back, her ears perked up for his next words.

"I'm going there too!" Ben shouted as he hugged his girlfriend in his arms. She squealed as she hugged him back with just as much force.

Jessica fell back into Mike's arms, and I just awkwardly stared at the four of them, and Eric was doing just the same thing as I was. We glanced at each other at the corner of our eyes, and we both knew how awkward it would be to interrupt the lovebirds.

"So~!" Jessica trilled after a moment, and I flinched at how high her voice got. It hurt my ears at that volume, and afterwards it left a ringing sound echoing in my ears. "Bells, where are you going to college?"

"Well…." I kind of didn't want to tell my friends about where I wanted to go. I was afraid of their reactions.

"C'mon! Spit it out!" Eric surprisingly squealed. I gave him a weird glance before sighing and saying where I wanted to go.

"The University of Music in Italy." As soon as I said this, all of their eyebrows went shooting into their hairlines. I let out a chuckle as soon as I realized it was at the exact same time.

"Don't be afraid to admit it, Bells! We would've been madder if you just left for Italy than telling us!" Mike said, and his voice was reaching a high pitched tone from the way Jessica was clutching his shirt to the point of choking.

"Thanks guys." I said as we did a group hug, all of us smiling and laughing.

* * *

~ A Week Later- Two Hours before Graduation ~

I sighed as I stared at myself in the mirror. My appearance had drastically changed, as Jessica had dragged me out to get highlights done against my will. So now my hair had natural looking blonde highlights in it. Surprisingly, I'm actually starting to enjoy them.

"BELLS!" I heard Charlie shout from downstairs, and with the roll of my eyes I screamed back,

"WHAT DAD?"

"YOU'RE RESULTS FOR THE UNIERSITY IN ITALY HAS ARRIVED!" My eyes widened as soon as I heard this. It was time for the moment of truth, finally! I raced down the steps, two at a time, but at the final step I just had to trip flat onto my face.

"You alright kiddo?" Charlie asked me from his spot at the door, mail in his hand. I ignored him and jumped back up, raced towards him, and literally ripped the official envelope out of his hands. "You're awfully eager." He stated the obvious as he threw the rest of the mail on the side table and I carefully opened the seal from the university.

I pulled an official looking paper out of the envelope, and then promptly dropped it on the ground.

"You didn't make it, did you?" Charlie asked quietly, and his brown eyes shone with sadness.

"I MADE IT!" I screeched after a brief moment of silence, and he gawked at my mood swing, and then he just let out a slight nervous laugh.

"Scared me there, kiddo." He muttered as he hugged me, and I enjoyed the feeling of his embrace, as I didn't have much longer to enjoy it.

Graduation flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

I remember the tears as I entered the plane, with my iPod tucked into my purse and my head held high.

Charlie's broken face remained in my mind, but I pushed it to the side for the moment.

I needed to focus on my studies in Italy, and that was going to be a major distraction.

Oh, but how my plane ride was going to change during a stop in New Mexico.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2- ADRENALINE **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if I should really continue my time on this story or not. **


	3. Bonds

***Sighs* Seems like my entire muse for my other two stories has gone into this one…..**

**But twice in a day, damn! Zantana, you're on a roll! **

**Thanks again to the reviewers; your reviews inspire me to continue. **

**The only warning I'm going to give is foul language, themes, possible gore later on, and several other references. **

**And the University DOES NOT exist. If it does, then I had no freaking clue about it.**

**Here's the long awaited chapter.**

* * *

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run_

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry_

_You're so cold but you feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me one last time_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_~ So Cold by Breaking Benjamin ~_

* * *

~ Airplane- New Mexico ~

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" The shrill voice rang through my ears, and with a groan, my groggy eyes opened to only see the silhouette of the flight attendant hovering over me.

"What?" My hoarse voice managed to croak out, and the apologetic look on the attendant didn't make me feel better.

"We've arrived at the first stop in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Everyone needs to leave the plane for an hour then come back on." The flight attendant explained, and I could tell she really did feel sorry for me.

I sighed as I grabbed my old messenger bag and exited the vacant plane. The sunny airport nearly blinded me as I exited the terminal, and the noise level was pretty high in this airport. I walked to the closest waiting area and slouched down on a chair, already bored at the idea of waiting.

"You look rather bored." A female voice from my right stated out the obvious, and I couldn't help but to notice the Spanish accent laced into the voice.

I bit back a rude response as I turned to the speaker, and my eyes widened when I saw her.

She looked younger than me, her light green eyes shining with mischief and boredom. She had perfectly straight dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and one of her bangs went over one of her eyes. I noticed how her hair had blue and red streaks going through it. She had a nose stud and 3 ear piercings in each ear, and I couldn't help but to wonder who this girl's parent was.

After a moment, she raised a delicate eyebrow and said, "Well, you gonna answer me?" Her tone was laced with frustration, no doubt from my lack of a decent response.  
I broke out of my stupor with a stuttered apology. "Yeah, I'm bored since my plane has a stop here, and now I have to wait an hour before boarding."

She nodded in understanding before responding. "Sucks for you. Where're you going?"

"I'm going to Italy." I tried to be vague, as this girl probably didn't care too much about my personal life.

"So am I!" She exclaimed with excitement. My eyes widened, she was actually going to the same country as I was. "Are you going there for college too?"

My eyes must have looked comical by this point, from how wide they were. "Yeah….? Are you going to the University of Music and Theater….?" I was somewhat afraid of her response; I wanted to know someone going to the same prestigious school I was going to.

She let out a small squeal, and then said excitedly, "I'm going there too!"

"No way!" I said as she nodded with a large grin to match mine.

"I'm a major in band music, and dancing." She said as she lifted a flute case from beside a purple and black messenger bag.

"You play the flute?" I asked with genuine interest, after all, I had never lost interest in bands.

"Well, it's not my best instrument. I'm a trumpet player actually." She admitted as she casted her eyes downwards, almost as if she were embarrassed to admit it.

"Well, you probably play better than I do!" I exclaimed with a small laugh, and she gave me a small smile in response.

"I'm Haruka Garcia." She introduced herself with a hand outstretched towards mine.

"And I'm Isabella Swan. Just call me Bella." I said with a large grin, and I shook her hand.

For the next hour, we spent the entire time talking to each other.

I found out Haruka was only 15, and she was going to college because she was somewhat of a genius. She liked heavy metal and rock music, and played the bass guitar, trumpet, flute, and percussion.

She now knew my history in Forks, minus the vampire bits, and how I came to be accepted by the university.

And I now knew how she had grown up in Spain, but moved to the United States when she was 12. That's how she had a Spanish accent.

The hour flew by quickly, and before we knew it, we had to board the plane once more. But we found out we could sit together pretty quickly, and we enjoyed each other's company the rest of the plane ride.

I found myself staring out the window while Haruka had her iPod on full blast. I could easily hear it from my seat, even though it was right next to her.

"I used the deadwood to make the fire rise." A melodic voice sang through Haruka's headphones. I rested my head on the glass and listened carefully to what she was listening to.

"The blood of innocence burning in the skies. I filled my cup with the rising of the sea. I poured it out into the ocean of debris."

I smiled against the glass as a familiar singer sang,

"Oooooooooh!"

I recognized the singer immediately. It was Chester Bennington, one of my favorite artists for his beautiful voices.

"I'm swimming in the smoke. Of bridges I have burned. So don't apologize, I'm losing what I don't deserve." I sang along to the chorus quietly, but apparently not quite soft enough.

Haruka lifted off on of her red ear buds and gave and gave me a small smile.

"You're really talented, you know that?" She said to me, and patted me on the back. "No one's gonna guess what's coming their way with this feisty one!" She cackled that last part and I let out a chuckle at that one.

She handed me her ear bud, and for the rest of the plane ride, we jammed out to her iPod's music.

Or at least we fell asleep from the extremely long plane ride to Italy.

* * *

~ The Next Day- Still on the Airplane ~

"WAKE UP LITTLE SWANNY!" A voice yelled into my ear, and I jolted upwards with a small shriek.

Haruka's grinning face entered my vision, and I couldn't help but to glare at her as she smirked.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"The plane's about to land in Italy!" She squealed as she clapped her hands together, and I was eerily reminded of Alice.

"Oh my God! We're there?" I asked with a large, yet dazed grin on my face. My new life was just about to start!

"Yes!" Haruka screamed as she hugged me so hard I felt the air being squeezed out of me.

"Ca…n't…..br….eathe….." I muttered as she did so, and she immediately let go of me.

Before she could apologize, the intercom went off, the ringing noise effectively cutting off all of the conversations on the plane.

"All passengers buckle their seatbelts. We are just about to land." The pilot said, and then a woman spoke it in a bunch of different languages I didn't recognize.

Haruka began bouncing in her seat as we landed, while I clamped my eyes shut. I never like the sensation of the plane landing, and there was no exception now.

"It's over, bells." Haruka said when it finally landed, and I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. She was telling the truth, and people began to file out of the plane.

I grabbed my messenger bag while Haruka grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then grabbed her flute and bass guitar cases, and we joined the line of people exiting the plane.

We entered the main part of the airport, and I let out a smile as I heard the chatter of Italian and English occurring all around me.

I saw the bright stands full of souvenirs, the children running around them screaming in Italian. I saw pizza stands, and small sit-in cafes. My Italian dream was ruined when I saw the small McDonald's in the corner.

"C'mon Bells!" Haruka screeched from in front of me, heading straight for the baggage claim.

It took a while, but we managed to find our bags successfully. I had my average blue suitcase, while Haruka had three red and black suitcases and a trumpet case. We had to get a trolley for all of our bags.

"So…..what now….?" Haruka whispered as we stood in the main shopping area of the airport.

I unfolded the acceptance letter, and scanned it for directions.

"Oh!" I gasped, suddenly realizing the important part my ailing eyes missed. "We're supposed to find the students to pick us up!"

"Aw shit…." Haruka moaned as she glanced around at the mobs of people. "How're we supposed to do _that_?"

"They're supposed to have a sign." I snorted when I read that bit, it was rather clichéd.

"Oh! Then they're right there!" Haruka pointed to my left, where a sandy haired boy and a bleached blonde stood there, just staring at us.

My right eye twitched in annoyance, and I shoved the trolley in their direction.

"You all the Western American students going to the University of Music?" The boy said, and his Italian accent was obvious as he said that.

"That's us!" Haruka exclaimed with a relieved smile.

"We're the ones who were sent to get you, да (_yes_)?" The blonde girl said, and her accent was a Russian one. My eyebrow rose in confusion at that last word, but I still nodded. It was rather hard to understand the girl. She must have just learned English.

The boy led us to an average car, and we barely just managed to get our entire luggage in.

"Accidenti (_damn_), how much did you bring?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow as he put Haruka's flute on the floor of the backseat.

Haruka gave a sheepish smile as she responded, "I had to bring my acoustic and electric guitars in one of the suitcases, and my shoes, makeup, and clothes in the other two….."

"Couldn't you have just shipped it instead?" He asked with a small laugh, and Haruka gave a nervous chuckle.

"Too cheap here." She responded apologetically.

I stared out the window as the car sped down the highway. I saw the beautiful architecture, and I was just amazed by the sights and sounds of Italy.

"I'm Tristan." The boy introduced himself. "I'm from Rome, so I volunteered to pick up students along with some of the other teachers."

"And I'm Ilyana." The blonde girl said, her blue eyes looking at us through the mirror. "I'm band and art major. I come from Omsk. I'm sorry if my English is bad…" She apologized, and a frown set upon her features. She obviously didn't like that one flaw of hers.

"I'm Haruka! And I'm originally from Spain, but I moved to the U.S. three years ago. And I'm a band and dancing major!" Haruka exclaimed with obvious excitement, her light green eyes shining in happiness.

"Bella. I'm a theater, singing, and dancing major." I introduced myself quietly as I stared out the window at the beautiful Italian country side.

"Well, you all are going to enjoy your time at the school then." Tristan exclaimed with a grin aimed at us through the front mirror. "I'm a theater major as well, so you might be seeing a lot of me, Bella."

"See you there then!" I exclaimed with a large grin, and we all chattered about our lives back at our homes while we drove to the school.

I stared out the window mostly while in the conversation, but a sight scared me. I saw a man, just standing in a field motionlessly. He turned when he saw our car, and my heart lurched when I saw him. He had _red _eyes, and pale skin. My heart pounded faster as we passed him, and my fear wasn't showing, but I felt like my heart was on a marathon.

My fear moment was interrupted with Haruka's shout of,

"That's the school?!" Haruka exclaimed as she pointed out the window at a series of buildings in the distance.

"Yup!" Tristan exclaimed as he sped up towards the buildings, his eyes shining with mirth.

As soon as we got closer, my human eyes adjusted and I could see the building more closely now.

It was six large buildings, and they surrounded what seemed to be a lake. It was a beautiful sight for my tired eyes, and it could bring a grin to my face.

"When we get there, Ilyana here could get you your dorm assignments, and show you where it is. Maybe you and Samus could show 'em around, eh 'Ana?" Tristan said as he gaze a lazy smile to the Russian girl, who didn't even react to his looks.

"Of course." She said as she grinned at us in the backseat, and then I knew I could be friends with her.

As we got out, a man approached us. He wore a suit, and it looked as if it were made of silk. I was afraid that even looking at it would ruin its elegance.

"You must be our newest Western American students!" He exclaimed, his voice jolly and loud, but sounding more beautiful than the average person's voice. Something nagged me at the back of my mind, but I couldn't tell why.

"Yes." I said quietly, but apparently he still heard it, as he gave a large small at us.

"Welcome to the University of Music and Theater then! I am the headmaster of the school, you may call me Zihark." I raised an eyebrow at that, and that same nagging feeling bothered me once more, but I ignored it again in favor of listening to Zihark.

"Classes shall be starting on Monday, so students have time to explore and meet other students. Meals are provided in the dorm building, which is building 4. Ilyana, are you going to give these young ladies a tour….?" Ilyana nodded, and he seemed pleased by her answer. "Well, I'll leave you all be then." He left us to go back inside, and Haruka let out the breath she was holding in.

"That was the headmaster…?" She squeaked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, he's the headmaster…" Tristan said as he unloaded all of the cargo in the back of the car.

"Damn." Haruka said as she picked up her bass and trumpet cases.

"Well, it looks like you'll need help taking these back to the dorms, so I'll help." Tristan offered as he took Haruka's bass and trumpet cases, while Ilyana and I took one suitcase each, while Haruka took the final one.

We made our way to building four, where a girl stood around a lot of slots in the wall.

"We need the dorm keys for Swan, Isabella, and Garcia, Haruka." Ilyana said to the girl, who nodded once and put her hand into one of the slots.

After a moment, she pulled out two keys and handed it to us. "You both are assigned into the same dorm, so those keys are identical. Don't lose them. ID cards will be made once Professor Terragotta comes to your room later in the evening." Her accented voice informed us, and her green-blue eyes looked bored at the thought of seeing more students.

"Thank you…?" I said, but I didn't know her name.

"I am Cleo." She said with a small smile, which I returned.

"Thanks, Cleo!" Haruka called out as we hauled our stuff away.

We made it to our dorm room, and Haruka fumbled with her key before inserting it into the keyhole. The door opened, and we entered the room.

Haruka and I both let out gasps at seeing our new dorm, before she let out a squeal.

"No way!" She screamed as she dropped her suitcase and leaping onto the bed on the right side. "My bed!" She called as she waved her arms around frantically.

I let out a huge smirk as I put my suitcases on my side of the room, and Ilyana and Tristan put Haruka's on her side.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Addio!" He called with a wave as he exited the room.

"BYE!" Me, Ilyana, and Haruka called out at the same time, and we heard him laughing as he left. We all stood there in silence, and then we burst out laughing.

"Do you want unpack, or go on tour first?" Ilyana asked, and her happy grin was in place.

"TOUR!" Haruka screamed from facedown on her bed, and I nodded my agreement.

Ilyana laughed as she propped open the door and she said in an eerie voice,

"Then follow me!"

I followed after her silently, but Haruka didn't move. When we were halfway down the hall, she let out a scream before running after us. But she failed epically as she tripped over the lush carpet on the ground.

Ilyana and I burst out laughing as she just lay there twitching on the ground. I walked up to her and propped my foot on her head, cackling as I did so.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice asked from behind us, and Haruka lifted her head and faced the speaker while I just looked over my shoulder.

A girl that looked like Ilyana's devil twin sister stood there with her arms crossed as she stared at us. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and some silver mascara was skillfully done around her eyes, enhancing her eyes efficiently. Her summer dress was very pretty and well matched up with some bead bracelets and knee high brown laced boots.

"Well?" She insisted, her eye twitching in irritation as she stared us down. I then noticed her Australian accent was very vibrant as she spoke.

"Samus, they're just having fun." Ilyana spoke up; she was suddenly right next to us.

"Okay. But who are they and why are you with them?" Samus asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I'm giving them tour."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, and her eyes were wide now. "I honestly didn't know!"

"Meh. It's all right." Haruka's muffled voice came from underneath my foot, and then I let go of her foot. "Jesus, Bells, never do that with heeled boots again!"

"Sorry…" I sheepishly stated as she sputtered again. I looked up to see Samus's deep blue eyes gazing into my own, and she gave a small smile to me.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Samantha Buroa, but call me Samus! I'm from Australia, and I'm a band and acting major!" She greeted herself to both of us, and we introduced ourselves and our majors.

"And she's my roommate." Ilyana spoke up from beside us.

Then the two of them gave us a full out tour, and I made a mental map in my head. But no doubt I would forget it.

Building one was the building for art majors. It had every art supply imaginable, and I found out that there were only four art courses available, so only 30 art majors were accepted every four years.

Building two was the theater and acting major buildings. This was an important building for me, so I need to remember it. This building had a large stage and auditorium, and a lot of props and clothing items available. Only 26 acting and theater were accepted this year.

Building three was for band majors. It was split up into several different sections, one for each instrument in the band. Only 70 band majors were accepted each year, about 5-7 people per instrument.

Building four was the dormitories. Girls had the right half, and boys had the left half of the building. Strategically placed in the middle was the cafeteria, and it was nicer than Forks' ever was.

Building five was the school office and databases. This contained a library and computer lab available to all of the students. Phones were also available here to call home.

Building six was the orchestra and dancing building. The orchestra had half of the building, and the dancing wing had the other half. Only 80 Orchestra students were there this year, and only 12 dancing majors were available.

I knew I was going to enjoy my time here immensely, and that I was in for a major challenge of being the best I could be in competition with all of the other students.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3- Bonds**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to all of the favoriters and alerters, without y'all I wouldn't even be continuing! **


	4. Progress

**Man, I find writing this story is easy. And now I feel like I'm repeating myself over and over again. **

**This girl's on a roll today~! I just wish more people read this story…**

**Here's the chapter.**

* * *

_I'm at war with the world_

_And they try to pull me into the dark_

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_I'm at war with the world_

_'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what, I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up in the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms, I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you_

_I'm awake, I'm alive_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

_(Here, right now)_

_Right here, right now_

_Stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake, and I'm alive_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_Waking up, waking up_

_~ Awake and Alive by Skillet ~_

* * *

Cafeteria – 5 months later ~

"What the hell is that….?" Samus muttered as she stabbed the supposed 'chicken' with a plastic knife.

"No Samus, the true question is how the heck did you get that knife!" Hazel Hyūga laughed as she ducked to avoid said knife flying at her face.

"Gee Samus, someone's got issues!" I lightly teased while laughing hysterically, and I felt Samus' converse slam onto my combat boots. I knew I should have kept these combat boots as they protected me from the evil known as Samus.

The past four months have been a whirlwind of studying, laughs, and movement as I've been prepped up from harsh reality by my classes. My teachers have been somewhat harsh in classes, and now I'm sore all over from dancing, singing, and actually moving so hard.

Ilyana, Haruka, Samus, and I made our own little group of friends. Of course, I still keep in contact with my dad and friends from Forks. According to them and the pack, the Cullens still haven't come back, not even to check up on me.

After month two, our group of friends extended to include Japanese theater and singing major Yūki "Hazel" Hyūga and Chinese Orchestra major Bī Diānyì. Though we call her Vio, as she seems to love violets to death.

"What are you crazies doing?" Ilyana said as her, Vio, and Haruka came up with their trays of the unidentified meat.

"Samus got a knife. 'Nough said." I managed to get out in between laughter, and Haruka started cackling while Vio let out a couple of quiet chuckles.

Ilyana just sighed before whacking her roommate on the head.

"Idiot! Must I take your knife collection away?" She scolded her with another whack upside the head.

"You have a _knife _collection?" Vio asked, her brown eyes widened in horror. "Isn't that against school rules?"

"Hey! I'm innocent!" Samus protested before dodging another one of Ilyana's slaps. "You guys believe me, right?" She asked the rest of us, and she used the evil puppy dog eyes of hers.

"NO!" We all said together before high fiving each other, and Samus turned her chair around pout over her loss.

"Then again, what is this crap?" Ilyana bluntly put it as she did the same thing Samus had done, except with a fork. Also unlike Samus', the fork broke on contact with the supposed 'chicken'.

"It's kind of good…" A voice said from the corner, and I gawked at Haruka. She had the damned chicken in her mouth, and actually liked it. "What?" She asked innocently as she saw all the stares she was receiving from us and some of the other nearby tables.

This had been the continuous cycle of my life so far. My friends were all so crazy, and Haruka was my official best friend, but I loved them all to death. I knew eventually we all would have to part ways, but I hoped that wasn't soon.

After that horrendous breakfast, we all rushed to our dorms to grab our items for the day. I grabbed my messenger bag, which was full of binders, and my headphones lying in the corner of the room.

I heard a shriek of frustration from my right, and I saw Haruka digging through her mess of items. Her side of the room was littered with posters for bands and movies, and it was also a wreck. Her closet door was ajar, and her textbooks of music were littered everywhere.

"What are you looking for?" I asked frantically, as it was almost time for my Mod 1, and Mei, the teacher, would literally strangle anyone who's late.

"My trumpet!" She shrieked in response, and I knew how dire the situation was. That piece of metal was the reason she got into this school, or one of the reasons, and she's had that thing for so long in her life.

I sighed as I remembered what she did with it. "Moron. You left it in the trumpet room after deeming it a pain in the ass, and swore up a storm when Tristan threw it down the stairs."

Her eyes lit up in remembrance, and without even saying goodbye, she raced out of the room.

"You're welcome!" I called after Haruka with a sigh, and then glanced at the alarm clock and swore. I had five minutes to get to my theater class.

I made it in time, by 30 seconds. I was covered in sweat, and I felt as if there was blood in my throat was I panted in my seat in the room. Tristan patted me on the back from his seat behind me, and I turned around specially to glare at him. He just waved in response.

"Alright students! I have news to announce!" The theater teacher, who is called Mei, announced cheerfully. The rest of the class just stared at her in response, and she frowned at how dead we seemed. "Why aren't you all excited?" She asked, and I resisted the urge to snort at how naïve she sounded.

I heard another student, Seon, groan in the back. "We're not 5. We can handle the concept of good news more maturely, as we all are adults."

Unfortunately, Mei had to hear his remark.

"Thank you, Seon, for telling the truth!" Mei clapped her hands happily, and I could practically feel Tristan roll his eyes from behind me. Beside me, I heard Hazel snore, and Haruka filed her nails on the other side of me. Heck, I didn't even know why Haruka was in my theater class. Now that I think of it, all of the dancers are here now….

"The school is putting on an original musical production in a month's time!" Mei announced with that same grin, her red hair falling into her face and staying there.

"How the hell are we supposed to learn a play in a month's time?!" Tristan shouted from behind me, and I felt Hazel jolt from beside me, her hazel eyes wide and alert.

"Don't worry; the roles have already been casted!" Mei said with a smirk on her face, and I wanted to groan.

"And the roles are…." She pulled a piece of paper out from nowhere, and began to read off of it. "Ilyana Ivanov shall play the major antagonist, Tamara!" From the other side of the room, I heard Ilyana say something in Russian. No doubt it was a curse.

She droned through names, and I couldn't help but to panic when I didn't hear my name called, but then she was about to announce the three protagonists.

"Yūki Hyūga will play Katie, one of the three protagonists. Haruka Garcia will play Rosalina. And Isabella Swan shall be the main character and play her namesake, Isabella." Mei finished up before throwing the paper in her hands into the fireplace behind her. She then cranked it up to the highest level, and we all watched in amazement as she burnt the casting list.

"What the fuck? Is this lady batshit crazy?" I heard one of the dancers, Irene, whisper to Tristan. In response he laughed, and said seriously,

"You have no idea."

* * *

~ 4 Weeks Later- Auditorium ~

"Sparkling angel, I believe!" I sang as I twirled over the bar prop for the play. Haruka stood there with her arms crossed, a stern expression on her face as she was supposed to be watching me. But I could tell her attention was diverted.

"It was all just a lie!" I tried to make my voice as high pitched as possible, and I got off the bar and started doing intricate moves across the stage.

"No!" Haruka shouted, her Spanish accent more reinforced than usual. "All wrong!"

She stormed across the stage, and did the same moves as I did, but hers was more elegant and had more grace to it.

"CUT!" Mei's voice rang out, and we froze in our positions. "Perfect girls, and just in time for the last rehearsal! You're all ready for the show tomorrow!"

Haruka and I high fived each other, and then we danced gracefully off of the stage.

"This plays going to kick ass!" Samus cheered as she raised her oboe into the air and waved it around from the band pit. The rest of the band and orchestra cheered, and many of them raised their instruments in agreement.

"YEAH!" Mikayla, a dancer, screamed as she did several flips across the stage and started breakdancing. Hazel hooted and joined her, both of them creating this intricate dance that looked really interesting.

Later that night at dinner, we all were discussing the next day.

"When is the play anyways?" Vio asked as she pried open her makeup bag and redid her hair and makeup.

"It's at 6." Ilyana stated as she bitterly stabbed what was supposed to be spaghetti. "Why do they keep feeding us this bullshit?"

"You've been hanging around Samus too much, Ily!" Haruka exclaimed with her usual goofy grin in place, and Ilyana tried to smack her, but Haruka screamed "RAPE!" before she could.

Naturally, that attracted most people's attention, and I started to laugh my ass off.

"Nothing to see here! Mind your own business!" Samus screeched as she tried to strangle Haruka at the same time. Most people diverted their attention immediately, and I just couldn't stop laughing.

So, Ilyana smacked me just to get me to shut up, as she was getting irritated at the sound of me laughing.  
"Ow….That hurt!" I whined as I held my now red cheek, and she merely scoffed in response. Looks like after all this time in a room with Haruka, I picked up her personality traits.

"Guys….? Didn't Zihark say he inviting….outsiders….?" Vio whispered, her eyes glancing around to see if anyone was actually bothering to eavesdrop on the crazy girls conversation.

"Yup!" Haruka said as she popped some of the monstrosity spaghetti in her mouth, and then she started choking on the mystery spaghetti.

"Haruka~! Speak to me! Are you living!?" Samus cried out dramatically as she shook her friend's shoulders, and Haruka glared at her while choking.

"Of course, dumbass! I was just shocked at that fact he did that!" She cried out after swallowing the pasta with a disgusted expression.

"Oh…." Samus said quietly, and then she turned to her sulking corner.

"We're screwed." I said as I let out an evil chuckle, just imagining the audience's reactions to our crappy play. Oh how I can't wait now!

* * *

~ Third-Person POV- Zihark's Office ~

Zihark picked up his phone slowly. He had a feeling he had found the ones for two certain people.

He punched in a number, and after a few moments, a woman picked up the phone.

"How may I help you?" The cracked human voice asked him, and he sighed at the fact Gianna had to pick up. But he was rather shocked she was still alive after all, and speaking English while she was at it.

"May I speak to Aro? It's urgent matters." Zihark asked politely, and only his face showed his irritation.

"Of course…" The woman said as she swapped his line to another's.

"How may I help you, Zihark?" Aro's wise voice came over the phone, and he smiled in remembrance of his old friend.

"I think I found the ones for two of your guards." His statement was brief, but to the point.

"Oh really now…?" Aro said, and his tone was full of wonder. "When can we come?"

"Both of them are in a production tomorrow. Bring the guard." He hung up there, and placed the phone delicately back on its hook.

He chuckled to himself as he stared at the full moon above, just as the crimson of his eyes broke through his illusion ability.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4- Progress**

**Please Review~!  
Volturi next chapter! WHOOOO! XD **


	5. Instinct

**Gosh, I'm slightly sad at the views this story receives. But I'm continuing for those who do enjoy the story! ^-^ **

**The Volturi make their debut this chapter! *Cue fan girl screams* Hell, even I'm excited! **

**But thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted. I'm dedicating this chapter to y'all! **

**Well, I'm done ranting, so here's the chapter!**

* * *

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

_~ Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance (Ironic how I was listening to their song "Helena" instead at the time XD!) ~_

* * *

~ Building 2- Backstage: Day of the Production ~

"BELLA!" Samus screeched from behind me as I maneuvered my way through the racks of clothing, trying to avoid the mad woman. "You need your makeup done!"

"No!" I yelled over my shoulder, and I tripped over a rack as I did so, so Samus was easily able to catch me by this point in time.

Samus came up from behind me and started to drag me by my feet to my dressing room. People stopped to stare as they some this odd behavior going on, as I never raised my voice outside of the theater, and Samus was never this maniacal or frantic.

Samus managed to wrestle me into the chair, and I was left gasping for air. I could feel myself hyperventilating, as there was only two hours left before the show, and in an hour the spectators would arrive.

"Geez, Bells, calm down." Haruka scoffed from a chair across the room, and she was already in full makeup and costume for her first scene.

I looked her up and down, and let out an appreciative 'Damn' at the sight of her.

Naturally, Haruka was to introducer of the play, and she was going to dance for the beginning. She was supposed to represent her character's, Rosalina's, past as a dancer who was inspiring and fearless.

Haruka was wearing her hair into a high ponytail that reached her at least halfway of her back and her straightened bangs framed her face so that it made her look regal. This was complimented with a short, yet snazzy Spanish dress. (**On Profile) **

As I was too busy gawking at Haruka, I would have noticed Samus applying black mascara and silver eye shadow to my face, but nooo, I didn't notice her doing it.

"Like what you see?" Samus asked me after five minutes, and I dared to take a peep into the mirror. A broken gasp came from my lips, and Samus and Haruka started laughing when they heard my reaction.

I didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror. Her shiny lips gawked back at me, and her brown eyes were enhanced by the makeup on her face. I never thought I could look this way, not even if Edward had transformed me into a vampire.

"I guess that's what she calls a yes!" Haruka chortled from the corner, and she seemed to barely keep herself upright.

Samus merely smirked as she grabbed the nearest comb and hairspray, and she immediately got to work on my thin hair. Her hands seemed to blur as I watched her with wide eyes, at least until a sharp pain shot through my scalp.

"Ouch! Stop being so rough!" I cried out as Samus tugged at my hair once more, another sharp pain racing through the back of my skull, and only a dull ache was left where the hair was tugged at.

"Sorry…" She muttered absentmindedly as she kept working at my wreck of that I had lovingly called my hair. I swear, my hair today of all days to mock me with its glory.

After a few minutes of a tense silence, Samus cried out, "Done!"

I shot up immediately just to see what she had done to my hair, leaving Samus still standing there with the brushes still in her hand.

Samus did wonders to me. My brown hair was pulled into a high, braided ponytail, perfect for my character Isabella, who was a soccer player gone rogue.

Somehow, my hair just enhanced my eyes, and even Haruka was gawking at me from her corner of the room.

"Damn girl!" She wolf whistled. "I'd never thought I'd see the day where you would wear your hair in something besides that drab ponytail."

I scoffed when I heard this; my ponytail was perfectly fine to me, and putting in any other style was pretty much pointless when in a rush.

"Now we need the outfit." Samus declared as she exited through the door so quickly I pondered if she was a vampire for a moment, and then I laughed at my own stupidity. There was no way in hell _Samus _of all people was a vampire.

She reentered the room with the largest grin on her face, and when she held up the opening outfit, I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. It was just that beautiful to me.

The outfit was plain, and simple. It was just an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, and a black and red plaid skirt with knee high red socks and black converse. I still loved it, as it was my first major production outfit, and it was a beauty in my eyes.

I savored the moment as I put the shirt on, and a tear pricked at the corner of my eye as I placed the converse on my feet. I was aware of Samus and Haruka cackling like hyenas in the corner, but I didn't care this was my special moment, not theirs. So they could laugh all they wanted.

"You done there?" Haruka asked as she wiped one final tear away after a minute or two.

"Yup!" I popped it out, and Samus leaped to her feet as I said this, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Well then, we need to get backstage and check up everything!" She cried, as we all were in costume, Samus included. Samus was playing one of Ilyana's henchmen, and she wore a basketball uniform with black and red Nike elite socks that went to her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, accessorized with a Nike sports headband. That was her costume for the beginning of the play, or at least for her debut.

We ran down the halls at full speed, and people stopped to wish us luck as we passed by them. I felt so loved here, and acknowledged for my true talents. Unlike back at Forks, where I was just the new girl who dated Edward Cullen.

We finally reached the backstage, where Hazel and Vio awaited us. Vio had her violin in hand, and Hazel had a soccer ball. Vio was in the performing orchestra and band, so she had to be in the pit in about ten minutes.

I looked Hazel up and down in admiration. She wore blue soccer shorts with the number 9 on them, and a soccer tournament shirt with Japanese lettering, or as she insisted, kanji. She also wore her bangs in two braids, while the rest of her hair was in a tightly pulled ponytail.

"Y'all ready?" She asked as she twiddled her thumbs nervously, a habit she picked up from her roommate, a Swedish girl nicknamed Blaze for her temper.

"Never ready!" Haruka cried as she gave her two thumbs up, but I bit my lip reluctantly. Now that I thought about it, I was nervous to go up in front of the most people I would ever go up in front of.

Vio seemed to sense my uncertainty pretty quickly, and she shifted her violin so she could pat me on the back. "Do not worry. You will do fine." She encouraged me with a smile, and those were rare to get from Vio.

I smiled back at her before looking at the curtain. "Are we allowed to look out at the audience, if anyone is there?" I questioned softly as I glanced around for Mei and the behind stage professor, Ao.

"Oh, you are." Ilyana's voice came from behind suddenly, and I jumped in shock at her sudden appearance. She let out a chuckle at my shock before glancing towards the curtain once more. "You can

look out, but don't be seen."

I tiptoed towards the curtain, and peered through the folds carefully. I scanned the audience pretty quickly, but I didn't see any familiar faces. It wasn't until I saw the front row when I saw a very familiar face.

It was Charlie. He looked awkward and out of place in a rumpled suit and tie, and it was obvious that he hadn't shaved in a while. Probably taking my absence as the perfect time to make up an excuse.

I gave a small smile as I pulled myself away from the curtain, but I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I shook my head at the thought, and then turned towards my friends, who were all staring at me expectantly.

"Well…?" Ilyana started, with a 'Really?' expression going across her face.

"I saw my dad!" I blurted out as I smiled largely, and they all hugged me at the same time, cheering and congratulating me.

"Girls! It's too early to be celebrating!" Mei's voice barked from behind us, and we jumped away from each other with our serious faces on. Her assistant and backstage manager, Ao, scoffed at us, and we could tell his eyes rolled from underneath his eye patch.

"Yes ma'am!" Hazel barked before running off in the opposite direction, towards the meeting area for the cast. We all raced after her as she laughed maniacally.

But as soon as we got there, the members of the band and orchestra were immediately directed away, and they were going to the pit where they played the instrumentals for the music performances. It was more convenient than playing tracks for the singing.

I mouthed 'Good luck' to Vio as she left, and she nodded in response. That was her way of saying good luck, and only a few select people were on the receiving end of it.

"It's show time." Mei emerged a moment later, her face split into the largest, most maniacal grin I had ever seen her wear.

Haruka groaned as she went to the wings, waiting for her cue to do her dance as the opening.

I felt my heart racing as I realized the truth. It was my time to shine, and it front of all of the people who were going to judge me. Hazel patted my back as we took our spots on the left wing, safely hidden from view of the audience.

It was show time, and I was scared out of my wits. I took a bunch of deep breaths to calm myself, but that didn't even work to stop my racing heart.

I kept my eyes glued straight as I watched Haruka twirl her way on stage. Her dance number was very intricate, and she only messed up once on a leap. Haruka's dress twirled around her like fire, and her bangs whipped across her face. But I could tell that she didn't care. She was in her special place, her moment, and caught in the moment.

Her dance was done within minutes, and she twirled her way backstage. The students in charge of backdrops swapped it from a pitch black backdrop to a school hallway backdrop.

From beside me, Hazel took a deep breath as she went to one of the locker props, and opened it quickly, storing books in it into the bag she mysteriously had now.

It was my time to shine now. I took another deep breath, and slipped into the role of Isabella. I walked almost shyly to another locker prop, and opened it, grabbing an Adidas bag placed at the back of it. I made sure to keep my head down, as it was a part of the role, and I didn't even want to look at the eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Oh look! It's the loser!" Samus' taunting voice came from behind me, and I whirled around, my eyes going wide. Samus and Ilyana were standing behind me with volleyball bags, makeup to the extremes, and everything expected of them.

"What do you two want?" My hard voice rang out valiantly, and I was shoved up against the locker in response. The 'thud' rang out, alerting Hazel, and causing her to turn around and watch us.

"Remember your broken dream of dancing? I'm going to take your dream away from you bitch." Ilyana spoke, her blue eyes shining with mirth. There was no doubt she was enjoying this, but also regretful at the same time, though she knew this was the world of acting.

I remained silent as I brought my eyes downwards, my character knew it was futile, and I had to act this way.

The curtain slowly came down, just so we could have time to prepare the next scene. I ripped off the converse and knee high socks, and put on heels. It was time for the dance studio scene. Haruka mouthed, 'Nice job!' from the wings, and I saw her new outfit. It was composed of skinny jeans, a long purple shirt, a purple beanie, and black knee-high boots.

I soon got into position, and it hadn't even been a minute since the curtain had gone down. I wiped the sweat off my forehead as the curtain came back up.

I stood there staring into the mirror in front of me blankly, and then I brought my hand up to the mirror with a sigh.

"I'll never be pretty; I'll never be one of the popular girls…" I muttered loud enough so the entire audience could hear, and then I withdrew my hand I punched it through the mirror. It was a prop, so it shattered easily, but it left my hand somewhat sore and a red mess of a gooey substance that even I didn't know of.

I began to dance almost stiffly across the stage, my eyes set with determination, but after minute of not strategic dancing, I stopped suddenly.  
"Who's there?" I called out fearfully, and glanced around with a worried expression.

"I'm shocked you can even sense that I'm here, chica (_girl_)?" Haruka said, her voice was heavy with her Spanish accent as she stepped out from behind a pillar.

"I could hear your breathing." I stated evenly, my features relaxing.

She snorted, and then got serious again. "I see you like to dance. But not as good as I once was."

I morphed my expression to a pleading one, and begged her, "Teach me, señora! I want to learn to dance!"

She gazed at me; her expression looked as if she wanted to burst out laughing though. "You, chica, tell me why you want to learn to dance."

"I want to prove the world wrong! It's always been my dream to enter a dancing competition, but I never could!" I cried out, tears slipping down my face.

Haruka sighed once more after a minute, and then said in a cautious tone, "Meet me here tomorrow at this time. I shall have a partner for you to work with."

"Sí!" I cried out, my voice breaking at my character's joy, and then the curtain fell down once more, showing the ending of the scene.

The scenes flew by me as I went through them flawlessly. Hazel was introduced as my partner, and now we were at the final scene with our dance. I wore a short, yet stylish dress, while Hazel wore a long, white, yet plain dress.

We stood together as the band played the piece they were supposed to play for our final dance. We were in perfect sync as we started the dance.  
I twirled to the left side of the stage, while Hazel went to the right. We both did ballet style leaps towards the center, and then we did partner routines.

I grabbed her ankle and we twirled around in that position, and we then held hands and did an intricate set of moves. Hazel then used her physical strength to life me up and then I did a split, and we ended in that position.

The audience screamed their joy as they saw us ending the dance, as they had done with Ilyana's and Samus' ūdance.

The curtain went down there, leaving the audience's imagination to decide what happened after that moment, and I wiped the sweat off of me with a sigh.

Mei came on stage, and the entire cast watched from backstage.

"I would like to introduce you all to our cast!" Her voice boomed across the room after everyone had gone quiet. She then introduced the minor cast, and then she got to the main cast.

"As Tamara, the major antagonist, we have Ilyana Ivanov from Russia casted as her!" Mei shouted as Ilyana came on stage in a tight pink dress that hugged her curves. The dress shimmered in the lights, and it was light pink and strapless.

"As Joy, the other antagonist, we have Samus Buroa of Australia!" Samus strode onto stage with the summer dress she had worn at the beginning of the year; the only difference now is that she added a cowboy hat.

"As Katie, we have Yūki Hyūga from Japan!" The audience screamed their applause, and Hazel strode out with a traditional Japanese kimono on, and the colors were black and blue.

"As Rosalina, we have Haruka Garcia from the United States!" The audience's clapping seemingly got louder as Haruka strode on stage, acting nonchalant. Her dress was a red and black backless dress. She had 3 inch high heels on just to boost her height.

"And finally, Isabella is played by the one and only Bella Swan from the United States!" As I got on stage, the only thing I could comprehend was the bright light, and the noise. The noise was made from the audience, and I joined Haruka at the end of the cast, and we all linked arms. We took a group bow, and then blew kisses to the audience.

I scanned the audience as much as I could from my position, and with the lights on it was so much easier. I saw their standing ovations as we were complimented, and their smiles. Charlie stood in the front row with faint tear tracks on his face, and I could see his proud smile to me.

I tore my eyes away, and I looked towards the ceiling, where I saw a balcony. Zihark stood at the railing, a proud smile on his pale face as he clapped. A black haired man stood next to him with the same expression on his face.

But my heart beat faster at the sight of the third person. He had blondish-brown hair that spiked, and his skin was as pale as a vampire. I wished I could have seen his eyes from this distance, but I could tell his own eyes were boring into my own.

Sadness rushed through me as he looked away and put his hand on the black haired man's shoulder, but anything after that went unnoticed to me. Mei and the rest of the cast were going backstage, and I had to follow. I sent one, final glance towards the man before filing backstage.  
As Mei gave us her congratulations, my thoughts kept wandering back to the mysterious man, but I kept trying to stop myself. I swore not to fall as hard as I did for Edward and look where that got me in the beginning. And I never had even met this man, and now look how hard I was falling for him.

I couldn't help but to notice how spacey Haruka was as well. She had that faraway look in her eyes, and she wasn't even looking at Mei while she talked. Hell, I had to pull her away from backstage as we made our way to the dorms.

* * *

~ 2 hours later ~

Haruka and I sat cross-legged on our respective beds, glaring at each other. Charlie had come and gone by this point, as he had a flight to catch back to the U.S. But now, Haruka and I were fighting on going out to the city.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Haruka insisted with a big grin, and I sighed as kept my verdict strong.

"But it's late! We could get mugged or raped!" I shot back, my eyes narrowed at my best friend with determination, and I wasn't going to back down from this fight.

"I doubt it! What are the chances?" That's all it took for her to break me. I sighed as I nodded and grabbed my purse, and she followed after me like a puppy. Tristan came and got us, and then he and Ilyana went off to go clubbing, effectively dropping us off in the main square of Rome.

"Okay, so we have to be here in an hour." I sighed once more as I gripped my purse tight. I had that feeling we were being watched from the darkest of shadows.

Haruka gripped my hand as she dragged me across the plaza, and into a shop. Fortunately, we didn't find anything we liked. But unfortunately, she had dragged me into a dark alley.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked Haruka with a frown, who shrugged in response.

"I'm as lost as you are." She stated, and I stared at her like she was crazy. A couple of seconds later, a dark laugh came from both sides of the alley.

Two men came from the darkness, and one twirled a switchblade around like a baton. My wide eyes glanced around the alley; they had blocked all exits possible, which were the two ends.

"What are you pretty ladies doing out so late?" One of the men sneered, revealing his darkened teeth. Haruka let out a squeak from beside me, and I felt the sweat form at the back of my neck.

"Respond!" The other man snarled, and he swung the knife at Haruka. It made contact with her face, and she let out a shriek as a gash formed from underneath her eye to her chin.

I let out a horrified gasp as I backed away, but the man without the knife restrained me with his arms.

"Stupid bitches!" The man with the knife was right in front of me now, and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I began to panic, and struggle against the man restraining me. All this had done was anger the man with the knife, and he gripped it tightly.

All I could feel was a searing pain in my middle, and a lack of energy coursing through my body. I had no energy to struggle anymore, and I fell limp in the man's grasp. I was dropped to the ground harshly as I heard an animalistic growl echo through the alley.

Haruka's motionless body lay next to me, and I could see the bruises forming around her mouth. They had punched her, and slashed her beautiful face.

My energy was leaving me quickly, but I couldn't fall into the dark abyss. Not here, not now! The pain also was too much for me to handle, and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my mouth.

Not even moments later, a pair of cool arms picked me up. It should have felt odd, but it felt just right in the stranger's arms.

I opened my eyes slowly, as I barely had the energy to do so. The man holding me was the man from the theater. His crimson eyes looked down into mine, and his pale features morphed into a loving smile. It was almost as if he were trying to comfort me, even in my pain.

My eyes slowly closed again, just as he kissed my forehead with his cool lips, and I felt a tingling feeling after he did so.

"Everything shall be alright, angelo." His musical voice whispered as I fell into the dark abyss, but I couldn't help but to feel safe in this vampire's arms.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5- Survival **

**Please review, I need some criticism! Sorry if it seems rushed, I just wanted yo get it out! **


	6. Demetri

**Well, I'm back! And now I'm going to start responding to reviews here!**

**My Universe: Well, thanks for the compliment! I try to be unique in my stories, and this just came out of nowhere! I guess I'm just used to large amounts of reviews from my other stories! XD EDITING is my worst point, as I can't concentrate when I'm doing it, so thanks for pointing that out for me! But everything won't be as you expect as in this chapter ^.^**

**jenni80: Thanks! ^-^**

**Bluemonster1845: Thanks! ^.^**

**Lunjul: Well, I don't think he's going to make any more appearances in the story, but from what I have planned out, he will not be changed.**

**Here's chapter 6: "Demetri"**

* * *

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I am just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero, just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_We're in the fight of our lives_

_And we're not ready to die_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_

_Who's gonna help us survive?_

_(I need a hero)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

_I've got a hero_

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_~ Hero by Skillet ~_

* * *

~ Bella's POV ~

All I could comprehend was the pain. It was searing my middle, and I wanted to scream. As suddenly as it came, it was gone in an instant, leaving me aware of reality.

I opened my eyes wearily, and a blurry figure hovered over me. My eyes focused once more, and Haruka's worried face was soon found over my somewhat unfocused eyes. The first thing I noticed was the scar going from her eye to her cheek, and it looked wrong on her flawless face.

"Bella!" She cried out, but it came out warbled to my ears, and there was a pounding in my head. I groaned as I felt her hug me tightly, and I could feel her tears falling on my face. From my right, I heard a male voice say something to her, but I didn't have the strength to look over. "Geez, I'm not hurting her…" Haruka muttered under her breath as she quickly got off of me, leaving me to move freely.

I tried to sit up, my vision still blurry, but the room began to spin, and I fell back into the pillow with a small sigh. Another attempt to redeem myself gone.

"What happened…?" I asked, and my voice sounded raw and hoarse. Haruka looked at me sadly, and she gave a small, sad frown.

"You don't remember..?" A voice asked from the doorway, and a pale, black haired vampire came from the doorway, and he had three vampires following behind him. His crimson eyes met mine, and he leaned over and grabbed my hand. His eyes glazed over, but after a brief moment they unglazed.

"Interesting…" He muttered under his breath, and he then smiled and turned to one of the three guards standing behind him. "Jane, dear, would you please test your power on Isabella here?"  
His remark rang a bell through the pounding in my head. Jane, a man who touched my hand….Oh dear god, this was the Volturi Edward had told me about. And no doubt Jane was the one to cause pain to a person.

I examined the sole female of the three, no doubt she was Jane. She turned her gaze on me, her smile reaching her eyes. I saw the tall male beside her gaze turned hard as he stared at me expectantly, his form stiff as if to protect me. I recognized him from a painting Edward had shown me; he was Demetri, the tracker. My eyes widened a little, I recognized him now. He was the man that I was admiring in the theater, and my savior.

I turned my gaze to Jane, whose childlike face morphed into a snarl, and she then turned her gaze to Haruka instead to vent out her anger.

That moment would haunt me for the rest of my life. Haruka fell to the floor screaming in agony, and she writhed on the floor while trying to claw her face off. I let out a choked gasp, and a tear fell down my face at my best friend's suffering. The other male vampire had the same idea, as he disappeared in a white blur and appeared right in front of Jane's gaze, effectively blocking off Jane's view of Haruka. He then fell to the floor in front of Haruka, writhing in silent agony and Haruka watched with tears streaming down her face. I had never seen Haruka look so broken before, even if I had known her for such a short time.

"STOP IT!" She screamed at Jane, who suddenly stopped, and Jane also looked horrified as she fell to the floor next to the fallen vampire, who appeared to be her twin brother.

"Alec, my dear brother, speak to me!" Her childlike voice pleaded to the male, who glared at her with near blackened orbs. The sight of that made me shiver, he looked rather animalistic with the curled lip and darkened orbs.

"Why would you do that, sister...? Even though you know she is my soul mate, you still made her suffer. I could never forgive you for this." Alec stated, his voice deadly calm, yet sounded somewhat similar to a hiss.

Jane remained silent as she watched her brother get up and gather Haruka into his arms, and he whispered to her in Italian. Haruka was lulled into sleep easily, and the boy vampire smiled as he gently placed her in a bed opposite to mine. I couldn't believe one of the supposed 'Witch Twins' was Haruka's mate. Then again, she was rather odd at times, and he was her age.

"Why did you drag us into this?" My broken voice broke through the silence, and crimson eyes all snapped to my small form. "She could have lived an innocent life, one without the blood and tears if the immortals hadn't interfered…" A snarl broke through the room, and before I knew it, Alec had slammed my petite form up against the wall, leaving a small indent into the wall. A small drop of blood flew out of my mouth, and I coughed up some more blood. The pain in my middle returned, and I saw the bandages wrapped around my middle that were stained with blood as well.

A growl echoed through the small room, and I saw Demetri being restrained by the petite Jane and the black haired man who I now presumed to be Aro.

"How dare you suggest hiding my mate from me?" Alec hissed as he gripped my throat a little tighter, and I could feel myself wheezing from the lack of oxygen. I didn't get the chance to respond, as Demetri managed to escape Aro's and Jane's grip. He flung Alec off of me, and grabbed me before I fell to the stone floor. I felt his cool arms protectively holding me as he ran from the room, and I tried to snuggle close into his chest, earning myself a small growl.

"Why…?" I wheezed, and I must have looked a wreck by this point. His crimson eyes softened as he met mine, and he held me closer to his chest, and I looked up into his beautiful crimson eyes. The eyes that reflected the loss of life used to sustain such a beautiful creature.

"I knew from the moment I saw you go up on stage, the pull that led me to you. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my soul mate. The one I shall protect to the bitter end, the one I shall love with my entire being." His tone was full of love and was so genuine, I couldn't help but to believe it. How could this angel even dare to lie…?

As I opened my mouth to respond, a violent tremor went through my body. He obviously noticed, as his eyes became more worried than before. I started coughing uncontrollably, and I felt the warm specks of blood go into my hand as I did so.

I looked up worried this time, and just as I expected, Demetri's eyes darkened to black, but he seemed as if he didn't want to drain me bone dry.

Almost as if he sensed my uneasiness, he pulled me closer to his chest as he let out a growl, and I could feel it vibrate it through his chest. I nestled closer to his chest, almost as if it could ease my pain.

He seemed to run faster, until he stopped in front of a human woman at a front desk, and she seemed to act as a secretary. Her eyes widened when she took in my bloody cheek, and how protectively Demetri was holding me. I didn't even bother to question why a human worked at the heart of vampires.

"Gianna, we need your assistance." He stated calmly, but his eyes showed the panic and despair he truly felt. Gianna quickly ushered us into a back room, where she pulled out a spare first aid kit.

She quickly unraveled the bandages wrapped around my waist, and I cringed in pain as she did so. Demetri took his cool hand in mine, and squeezed it gently. I sent him a small smile, causing a beautiful smile to spread over his own features.

I winced in pain once more as she prodded my ribs gently, and Demetri's grip tightened. It seems he didn't like to see me in pain, but I was used to it from my former klutziness.

Gianna wrapped the bandages even tighter than before, but this time she wrapped up to my ribs. She gave me a glance over once, and then deemed me fit to leave.

"There, you should be fine." She said in her voice which had an Italian accent to it. Demetri nodded as he helped me stand, and he helped support me as we exited the room.

"How do you feel?" He asked me in his perfect voice, and now I was just noticing the light accent in it.

I gave him a small smile as I replied quietly, "I feel alright. A bit lightheaded, but still okay." He seemed to accept this answer as he led me down the halls back to the room we were in before.

"Why is there a human working here?" I whispered as I gazed in awe at the paintings and architecture that decorated the halls.

Demetri let out a small chuckle, one that raised the hairs on the back of my head. It was the chuckle of a predator, not a human being. He noticed my discomfort over that immediately, and stopped.

"She knew she was going to be working with vampires, yet she still continues to live here. She wishes to be changed, but she won't be."

My eyes watered at the thought of the innocent woman being killed just because of her knowledge. Demetri noticed this, stopped midstride, and wiped away my unshed tears.

"Do not cry for her, il mio amore. She knew her fate, and followed the path she believed was right." He soothed me as he pulled me through the halls once more.

The rest of the walk back was rather uneventful, as Demetri and I just enjoyed each other's company. We reached the room too quickly for my comfort, and we found everyone waiting for us. Haruka was now up, and Alec stood by her side, almost as if he were her protective shadow.

"Welcome back." Aro coolly greeted us as he outstretched his hand towards us. I stared at it, unknowing what to do.  
Demetri instead brought his hand into the older vampire's and closed his eyes. Aro's eyes glazed over once more, and after viewing the memories he nodded.

"That was rather quick thinking you had there, Demetri." He stated as he brought his crimson eyes to my own brown eyes, and all I wanted to do was shudder under his gaze. Something about this man irked me, and not in a good way.

I made my way over to Haruka and sat next to her, and I saw the fear swirling deep within her green orbs. I felt sorry for her, as she was dragged into this world unwillingly, and now she didn't even know of her fate.

The four vampires in the room began to speak in low tones, too quickly for my human ears to pick up on. After what seemed to be hours, they reached a conclusion.

Aro left the room quickly, and Jane followed after him. Alec turned to Haruka, and stared deep into her fearful orbs.

"Come with me." He stated as he turned to the door and briskly exited to the room. Haruka glanced at me, I smiled and nodded, and she got up slowly and followed after Alec.

Demetri turned to me with a large smile adorning his pale features.

"I shall take you to my room, where you will reside with me." His tone was polite, but I could he felt joy by this news. I smiled right back up at him as I got up, and I winced in pain at the sharp pain I felt in my midsection. This didn't escape his notice as his eyes shone in concern for my wellbeing.

I smiled once more at him just to ease his worries. This satisfied him as he led me through the halls of the home of the Volturi once more.

"How old are you? You must be over a century…." I asked softly after some brief, yet silent moments. He didn't even glance at me as I saw something swirl within his crimson orbs. Was it nostalgia? Or was he not even going to tell me his true age…?

"I am just over a thousand years old, amore. But I shall save the story for another time." He gave me a small smile, and I could feel the blood rise to my face as he did so. It had been so long since I last blushed, it hadn't happened since I had gotten over Edward and the Cullens.

I saw his eyes darkening, and then I knew I would have to watch my actions when in the den of the predator.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and only one event occurred. When walking through the halls, we ran into a beautiful woman and the first thing I couldn't help but to do was gawk at her. Her beauty compared to Rosalie, but she had mahogany hair and crimson eyes. The exact of opposite of Rosalie, yet eerily similar in so many ways.

"Who is this, Demetri?" She questioned, her crimson eyes darkening at my presence, as I've been told I do have a powerful scent. Demetri noticed this and slightly pushed me back so he could protect me easier if the need came.

"This is my mate, Isabella." He said this proudly, and a smile crossed his face.

The woman obviously was shocked at this piece of news, but I could see something shining in her now black eyes.

It was hatred. I could tell that much as she glared at me, and I twitched under her glare.

"How nice." She spoke tensely after a few moments, and then she spun on her heel and walked away.

We watched her leave until I was sure she was out of earshot.

"Who was that….?" I whispered, and I could tell he could hear the fear in my voice.

Demetri glanced at me with concerned eyes once more, but didn't say anything about my fear.  
"That was Heidi. She is the one who gathers the food for the coven." He stated vaguely, and I could tell why he didn't give me much details.  
I shuddered at the thought of all of those human lives, similar to my own, being led into their death place.

I tried not to dwell on the topic, but I felt somewhat sick to my stomach now at the thought of it.

"Let's keep moving." Demetri said after a moment, after I regained myself. I followed after him with a slight sigh, something he obviously did not miss.

We reached his room after a couple of minutes, and he opened the door and gestured for me to go into it.

I entered his room somewhat nervously, and looked around. It was somewhat modest, and looked as if an average person lived there. There was an untouched bed with thick, plaid covers and extremely fluffy looking pillows. A cabinet with a large T.V. resided across from the bed, and in the cabinet were shelves full of books. Two doors were on each wall, and I would have to find out where those led to later. A large window with heavy looking drapes was at the end of the room, and I wondered if it had a view. Some armchairs were placed around window, creating a home, yet comforting feeling.

Demetri seemed to take my staring amusing, as he let out a low chuckle at how I seemed to admire his room.

"I'm guessing you like it, la mia signora." He stated, his eyes shining with mirth. I only could nod as I moved to sit down on the bed cross-legged. "Well, if you don't like anything, I shall change it to fit your needs."

This statement shocked me, and I showed my protest. "No! It's fine; you mustn't change your room just for me!" I could feel the blood rush to my face, and no doubt it was a bright red now.

He let out another chuckle as he sat next to me and brought me closer to his body. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and shoulder, and felt as if I belonged in his arms.

But sadly, our moment was ruined pretty quickly. A sharp knock resided on the door, and Demetri let out a low growl, his eyes becoming even darker than what they were before. He got up and opened the door, and the petite Jane was revealed to be on the other side.

"Do you need something?" Demetri asked still managing to sound polite, but annoyed at the same time.

Jane's dark crimson orbs looked past his figure and at me. She seemed to concentrate her glaring eyes at me, but jumped when Demetri let out a vicious snarl.

"I would like it if you would stop trying to harm my mate. Now tell me why you are here before I remove you." I shivered when I heard the dark tone he was using. I had not seen this side of him so far, yet now that I've seen it, I couldn't help but to be fearful of the vampiric side of him.

"It is time to feed." Was all Jane said before turning away with one final glare of hatred. Demetri sighed once she was gone and turned to me.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but maybe Alec shall bring your friend over." He whispered before kissing my forehead, and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I sighed as I lie down on the bed, and felt the soft fabric underneath my fingertips. This was all too much for me to handle. Leaving Charlie had been the first step, and then coming to Italy for college. Then the production had changed everything. Apparently, the Volturi had been there, and both Haruka and I were picked as mates to two of the top guards. Life was just odd, as was fate.

I suddenly had a coughing fit, and small specks of blood dripped onto my clothes. I just noticed, but I still had the clothes I had on when Haruka and I were attacked in the alley, which I now remembered with perfect clarity.

I sighed once more as I walked over to the window, and pulled the drapes open, letting sunlight flow into the dark room. The view made me smile; there was a perfect view of a magnificent courtyard.

"Bella…" I heard a voice whisper from behind me, and I found Haruka standing there with a frown.

"Oh Haruka!" I cried as I hugged her tightly, I trusted Alec with her, but I didn't know how she reacted to the news of the truth.

She remained silent for a moment, then she asked me seriously, "Did you know about this Bells?"

I stared at my feet for a moment, all of the joy gone. "Yes, I knew about them." I whispered after a moment, and her shocked eyes showed her hurt and betrayal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek, and fell to the floor silently.

"I couldn't tell you. I'd have to risk your life if I did." I whispered, and she nodded sadly in response.

"What's going to happen to us….?" She whimpered, tears falling steadily down her face. Tears started to fall down my own face as well.

"I don't know. I don't know Haruka."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6- Demetri**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**There, I introduced some of the Volturi this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks again, **

**Zantana**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Well everyone, here comes the dreaded author's note. **_

_**I'm going to rewrite this story. In a separate story. **_

_**This story will continue, and both would be like parallel universes to each other. **_

_**So, I will be writing both side by side. **_

_**Expect the newest chapter for this one by the next two weeks, and a chapter for the AU of this one by next week. **_

_**Thanks you for your time and consideration, **_

_**Zantana **_


	8. Heart

***Sighs* I'm back, bitches! Lol, don't take offense to that, I'm just the crazy chick in the corner…..XD Don't mind me! **

**My Universe: I mustn't reveal anything too soon, but all shall be revealed! **

**YunaNeko: Thanks! ^_^ **

**Bluemonster1845: Thanks! ^_^ **

_**The Only One – **_**Chapter 8- Heart**

* * *

_I found a note with your name_

_And a picture of us_

_Even though it was framed_

_And covered in dust_

_It's the map in my mind that sends me on my way_

_They say it's never too late_

_To stop being afraid_

_And there is no one else here_

_So why should I wait?_

_And in the blink of an eye the past begins to fade_

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?_

_And your moment of truth_

_Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time_

_I've seen a million miles_

_Met a million faces_

_Took all I knew_

_To reach all these places_

_And I'd do it again_

_If it brings me back to you_

_So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair?_

_And your moment of truth_

_Is the day that you say "I'm not scared"_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

_If you hear me out there_

_I've been looking for you day and night_

_Shine a light in the dark_

_Let me see where you are_

_'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind_

_If I told you that you're not alone_

_And I show you this is where you belong_

_Put_ your_ hands in the air_

_One more time_

_Put your hands in the air_

_One more time..._

_~ Unity by Shinedown ~_

* * *

_**SIDE NOTE: THE REDO OF THIS STORY, NIGHTFALL, HAS BEEN POSTED! CHECK IT OUT! ^_^ **_

* * *

~ Volterra, Italy- Bella's POV ~

It had been a few hours since Haruka had come into my room bawling her eyes out. Alec had come to take Haruka away, which he did so with a dark glare in my direction, and he swiftly left with my friend. I relished the peace without my friend, but I felt lonely without anyone to accompany me.

Demetri still hasn't returned, even though Alec had come back already. I sighed as I lay down on the cool bed once more, bored out of my mind. I had nothing to do, and I was afraid of turning on the television once more. I didn't want to see my friends, classmates, and family's devastated faces on the news, as far as I knew I was as good as dead.

Another tear rolled down my cheek at the thought. The thought that hurt the most was of Charlie. I was his only daughter, and after Edward leaving me, he probably wanted me to do what I wanted and to enjoy life. But look where that got me. I was now in a castle full of vampires, and one seems to be my soul mate. And I was stuck here with Haruka of all people.

"Why are you so said, angelo?" A voice breathed from beside me, and my fearful brown eyes met with crimson ones. Demetri had finally returned.

"I saw the news on my disappearance…." I whispered as he brought his cool hand to my cheek, and he wiped away my tears. I brought my eyes to his once more, and another tear rolled down my cheek at how bright red his eyes were. They reflected the kill in his latest hunt, the murder of humans like me.

"Oh, it shall get better over time." He stated as he wrapped his stone like arms around me, and I couldn't help but to lean into his touch. It felt natural, like I belonged there.

A rush of shock went through my body as I realized his words. My eyes watered once more as they widened considerably.  
"What do you mean, over time?" I squeaked as I stared at the floor with fear. What did this man, no vampire, have planned for me? Was I going to be a sex slave for his own sick pleasures?

He seemed to sense my fear immediately, and a growl vibrated through his chest. "No, I do not intend any harm upon my mate. But Isabella, do you know what soul mates are?" He questioned, and his tone was apathetic for a moment.

I bit my lip nervously as I responded. "Soul mates are two people who are like yīn and yāng. They are made to be together, no matter what." I felt pride as I saw him nod appreciatively.

"Yes, but when vampires find their soul mate, it is intense. You can tell when a person is your other half as soon as you see them, as there is like a pull. There is an intense need to protect and mark their soul mate when a male meets them." He explained as he pulled me closer to his chest, but I couldn't help but to feel somewhat unnerved by the lack of a heartbeat. Sure, I was used to this from Edward, but I was hanging around so many mortals recently that it seemed abnormal.

"I knew from the moment I saw you on stage, you were my soul mate. My other half. The one I shall cherish for my immortal life." He ended as he brought his lips to mine.

For a moment, I wanted to gasp and pull away from the sudden sensation. But I felt myself wanting more as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. It felt natural, so I opened my mouth for him. I clenched my hands within his hair, and I heard a low growl coming from Demetri.

Our tongues battled for dominance and more as we enjoyed each other, but my peace and happiness was shattered by one of my vital human needs- air.

Demetri pulled away first, no doubt hearing my heart rate pick up from the lack of oxygen I was receiving. He instead brought his lips to my hair as I panted for some much needed breath.

He began to lower himself down onto the bed, he still had his grip on me, and so I ended up lying on his chest.

His attempt to distract me didn't work, and I remembered my original question.

"But what exactly did you mean by 'it shall get better over time'?" I questioned once more, even more persistent at getting an answer than I was before.

Demetri sighed as he realized that he was going to have to tell me the truth.

"Bella, I cannot live without you. Now that I've met you, you are the reason for my existence. If you die, I shall follow after you." He said as his grip got slightly tighter just at the mentioning of me dying.

"Then I must be changed…." I whispered aloud, just as I realized I would probably never leave this castle as a human once more.

"Yes, if you truly want to. I will not force anything onto you." I brought my eyes to Demetri's, and I saw he was telling the truth. He was going to let me decide, unlike what Edward had done.

I stayed silent as I contemplated the benefits, but I didn't need to. I had my heart and mind already set on one decision, and I was going to keep it.

Demetri noticed how the room seemed tense, and he seemingly wanted to change it.

"il mio amore, I want to know more about you. Please tell me about you." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver at the sensation of his cool breath on my ear.

I sighed as I realized I would have to tell him the truth.

"I was born on September 13th, 1987. My mother and father split up when I was three months old, and my mother took me away to Riverside, then Phoenix. I visited my father every summer, but that stopped in 2002. I seemed to babysit my mother, and when she remarried, I left for Forks immediately to give her space, and I met a boy." I stopped there, and I looked him in the eye, afraid to admit the love I once had to Edward.

"Continue." He encouraged me as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently.

I took a deep breath after a moment, and then continued my story. "It was a rainy day at Forks, and on my first day of high school I met _them. _They called themselves the Cullens, and I was intrigued by Edward Cullen." I saw Demetri's eyes darken at his mention, and I was afraid he would lose control with me in the room. "He saved me from a would-be fatal car accident, and I figured out his secret. But then he ditched me in the woods, and said I wasn't good enough…." I whispered as a single tear fell down my face. It had been a long time since I admitted that, and it hurt to remember. Sure, I was over it, but it still hurt to know my first crush did that to me.

I was shocked out my tears at the deadly snarl that echoed throughout the room. I looked at Demetri, alarmed, and saw him clenching his fists so hard that they seemed to get even paler.

I placed my palm on his shoulder, and that was enough to get his pitch black eyes to glance over at my own brown eyes. I knew my eyes reflected my fear, and he could easily see that.

But that's what calmed him down. His eyes returned to a bright crimson, and he slowly unclenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He muttered as he stared at my face, his eyes begging for my forgiveness.

I nodded, and he seemed to slowly unstiffen from his stiffened form.

"Would you like to know my story?" He asked, and I nodded eagerly. I was fascinated by the tales from vampires, as I was when Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Alice told me their background stories.

"I don't remember much, but I was born around 1000 AD, in Ancient Greece. I don't remember anymore, until I was changed by a man named Amun. I was only 24 at the time, and I shall forever be now. He worked with me to train my gift, until Aro came and brought me in as a Volturi guard. I am now the world's best tracker, and one of the top Volturi guards." His story was short, and to the point, but I was satisfied knowing more about this mysterious man.

Before either one of us could say a word, a knock at the door was what interrupted us. Demetri got up and opened it, revealing a scowling Heidi. I lamented the loss of his arms, I saw Heidi's gaze flicker to me for a moment, and her scowl seemed to deepen just at the mere sight of me.

They exchanged a brief conversation, too quick for my human ears, but Demetri seemed displeased by what Heidi said. Heidi then spun on her heel and walked away silently, the same scowl on her delicate features.

"What did she want?" I asked timidly, and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"The Masters want to see you and your friend to discuss some…things…" From the way he said 'things', I knew I was be going to discuss my fate.

It was time to tell my decision, and it was now or never.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8- Heart**

**Sorry that it was rather short, I just wanted somewhat of a cliffhanger! ^_^ **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Lol, I feel like I'm building an army when someone alerts, favorites, or reviews. It's just like, join the Only One army, like it, or say something about it! XD **


	9. Love

**Well, I'm back. I'm on Christmas break, so I have more writing time~! Except for the fact that I have a soccer tournament, still have to see Breaking Dawn Part 2 AGAIN, and I have to meet up with a friend numerous times over the course of the break. Ah, I shall be busy. **

**Christmas was great though! I got a lot of rolls of that prewrap stuff, as I love to use it for soccer and basketball! ^_^ **

**Fun Fact: I listened to "Escape from the Deep" by Brian Balmages exactly 22 times in the production of this chapter. **

**My Universe: More like she just wants him. But thanks, means a lot to me for that compliment! ^_^ **

**Bluemonster1845: Thanks! ^_^ **

**YunaNeko: Thanks~! ^_^  
alexma: Well here's the long awaited update then~! **

**01katie: ^_^ **

**Here's Chapter 9 of "Only One"!**

* * *

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

_This will be all over soon._

_Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

_~ Breathe by Breaking Benjamin ~_

* * *

Volturi Castle- Bella's POV: ~

The walk to the throne room was a quiet affair, as I was lost in my thoughts, and Demetri kept glancing in my direction with his red orbs. I didn't know what to think of that, so I remained silent and brooding.

I felt somewhat uncomfortable as I took in my surroundings. The halls had intricate designs carved into the walls; priceless paintings lined the walls as well. Statues that looked straight out of ancient times also were in the halls, and I had no doubt they really were ancient statues.

"Don't be afraid, love." Demetri murmured to me as we drew closer to two heavy wooden doors, and I had no doubt they led to the throne room and feeding hall.

We entered, and I glanced around wearily. Vampires were everywhere, crimson orbs either trained on me, or Haruka who stood with Alec at the center of the room. Three thrones were situated in the back of the room, and Aro and his 'brothers' sat on them.

Demetri led me next to Haruka, and we exchanged glances, both of us somewhat fearful of what was going to occur. Demetri had his arms wrapped around me protectively as he eyed the darkened eyes of the rest of the vampires in the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Isabella!" Aro declared as he stood up and walked over to me. I felt Demetri stiffen a little as he neared closer, but Aro gave him a warning glare. Aro took my hand in his, and then dropped it after a few seconds. "You still fascinate me, Isabella." He stated as he went back to his throne at a human pace.

"Aro, get to the point!" The blonde vampire on the throne hissed as he glared at me and Haruka through dark orbs. It was evident that he despised us, and our entire beings.

"Ah, yes!" Aro sighed as he 'remembered' what he was going to say. "We must discuss your fates, as now that you know our little secret, you must either be changed or die. But dying seems not to be an option in this scenario." He sighed once more, probably thinking of my talents going to waste. "Miss Haruka, when would you like to be changed?" He asked Haruka, and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Um….." She whispered, and her eyes were downcast. "I guess in a week. Aging further away from Alec seems like a nightmare, and I'm already 2 years older than him."  
I nearly wanted to cry when I heard this. She was going to leave me in this mortal life so soon, though I was happy with her outcome. She was going to stay with her true love. Speaking of Alec, he seemed pleased with her decision. His red eyes shone with happiness as he gazed at his mate with love.

Aro turned to me next, and I gulped, suddenly fearful with my bold decision.

"And you Miss Isabella?" He questioned, his crimson eyes shining with need. I could see corruption in his eyes, and greed. He just wanted my powers, such as with all of the guard.

"I wish to be turned in 5 years, when I am 24." I declared, and I could feel Demetri's shock from the way he tensed.

"And why do you wish for that?" Aro asked, curious with my decision.

"I merely wish to be the same age as Demetri when I am changed." I whispered this part, suddenly afraid of how the others were going to react to my bold decision.

I was turned around in Demetri's arms, and I saw the love in his crimson eyes. He smiled at me, and brought his cold lips upon mine once more. I melted at the touch, and savored the taste of his lips against mine. I heard some 'Awws' across the room, but I didn't care, I was in my own personal heaven. It was until a light cough stopped us from our passion, and Demetri straightened up. I glanced at Aro once more, and he had a hint of a smile on his translucent face.

"Very well then. You all are no longer needed in here." He stated as he made a little hand motion, almost as if saying to go along now and have our fun.

Demetri and I exited the room, but one face stuck out to me in particular. Heidi stood in the shadows, a dark expression on her elegant face, and her lips were curled back into a snarl. Her black orbs focused on mine, and she seemed to have the velocity of Jane's glare in her own.

Demetri quickly pulled me out of the room after he saw what I was looking at, and kept an abnormally quick pace. I nearly had to run to catch up to him, and I finally had to say something.

"Um…..can we go a little slower?" I whispered as I felt the perspiration on the back of my neck, he glanced over his shoulder at me, and saw what pitiful shape I was in from this. He immediately slowed down, but then picked me up bridal style.

"I'm sorry, angelo. I'm not used to walking at a pace you're probably used to walking at." He apologized as he kissed my forehead, leaving a good chill where his lips touched my warm skin.

"It's no problem, seriously." I said as I smiled at him, and his eyes seemed to soften at the sight of me smiling.

I enjoyed my position until we reached his room, and he set me down on the bed gently. I watched him as he sped around the room, fixing everything up for me.

It was until a knock at the door when Demetri stopped. He stiffened, and a warning growl seemed to escape from his lips as he glared at the door, and whoever was behind it let out a booming laugh. When Demetri heard this, he relaxed, but remained somewhat stiff.

"Felix, do you need something?" He questioned, and his tone was laced with irritation.

Felix let out another booming laugh from outside the door, and then responded, "Why don't ya come to the rec room like old times? You can bring your girl with you?" His voice was loud enough that I could even hear it clearly from my position.

Demetri sighed once more, and then glanced at me. I could tell he was waiting for my approval, though I knew that he wanted to go anyways. So I smiled and nodded at him, and my heart swelled when I saw a smile break out on his beautiful face. I got up slowly, and he opened the door. As expected, Felix was waiting outside the door, a large grin on his face.

Before I knew it, I was picked up and was flying. Felix had picked me up, and apparently 'stole' me from Demetri. I heard Demetri's snarl as he tore after us and Felix's booming laugh as he fled from my angered vampire. I let out a small giggle myself, but when we reached our destination, Felix wasn't holding onto me, and I wasn't holding onto anything. As a result, I went tumbling to the floor.

"Ow…." I mumbled in pain, holding my head as I lay on the ground face first, moaning in pain. It wasn't good that Demetri rushed in that moment.

"Watch out!" Felix yelled as he lunged at Demetri, and prevented my arm from being shattered by him. Demetri gasped once he realized what he had nearly done, and scooped me up in his arms.

"Angelo, I'm so sorry!" He whispered as he rocked me in his arms. I felt a pain in my head, and I moaned once more. This only seemed to upset him even further, and when I opened my eyes once more, I saw his worried crimson orbs looking into my pained ones.

All went black then.

* * *

~ Demetri's POV ~

"Bella! Bella! Love!" I whispered calmly into my mate's ear, trying to get a reaction out of her. When I got no reaction, I was worried onto no end about her wellbeing. I should have never allowed Felix to take her in such a way.

"Demetri, relax. She is human, and this is probably normal! Just let her get some rest for now." Felix said as he huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

I nodded as I stared into my angel's pale face, she looked so calm. I brought her closer to my body, and a growl escaped my chest when I thought of her ever getting hurt again. I wanted to protect this woman, even if I barely knew her.

I began to walk back to my room, and not surprisingly, Felix followed us. I placed my angelo on the bed, then turned to Felix.

"Why did you follow us back here?" I asked, keeping my tone light.

"I wanted to meet your mate. You're the closest friend I have, and I'm happy for you." Felix stated with a smile on his face. It would have looked odd to a random passerby, with Felix's status and size, but I was used to it.

"Grazie." I whispered as we stared at my sleeping mate, and he left the room. He had said what he needed to said, so no doubt he felt the need to leave us alone.

As I saw my angel's face twist up in pain once more, I made a vow. No one would ever harm this angel, no matter what.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9- Love**

**Please review and tell me what y'all think. I threw in Demetri's POV as a Christmas treat, don't ever expect it again... **

**Oh yeah, new poll's up. This time it's a turn to pick what story my attention should focus on. **

**Please vote in it. **


	10. Resentment

**Wheee! I'm back with Chapter 10 of "The Only One"! **

**I saw the movie Les Misérables. It was beautiful, it brought tears to my eyes, and I have a hard heart to crack. I seriously suggest the movie, great singing, and great acting. Though I don't suggest it if you can't tolerate singing. Every line is sung in that movie, and there is little actual dialogue. But otherwise, I'm thrilled for such a great addition to one of my favorite novels. I admit, the floodgates opened with the final song, with Valjean's death, with Cosette and Marius crying and begging for his forgiveness, while Fantine's spirit ushered him into death. Truly touching to my heart! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight, any mentioned songs, or the quotes I now tend to use. **

**EVERYONE! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! THANKS YOU! :D**

**chocolatelover1999: Thanks! ^_^ **

**Kenjo: Aww, thanks! ****  
angel897: Thanks! ^-^ **

**Psychovampirefreak: Thanks! **

**YunaNeko: Thanks! ^_^ **

**Here's Chapter 10 of "The Only One"!**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_~ My Immortal by Evanescence ~_

* * *

"**This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, and it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about." **

― **Marilyn Monroe**

* * *

~ Volturi Castle- A Day Later- Bella's POV ~

All I could comprehend was a splitting pain in my forehead. I groaned as my eyelids fluttered open, and revealing a scowling figure leaning above me.  
"Wha da hell?" My words came out a muddled mess, and the figure before me seemed to scowl even deeper.

"Get up." The figure commanded, and the blurriness clouding my vision seemed to go away. A young face formed, crimson eyes….Jane. I was somewhat shocked that she was even in my presence.

"Where's Demetri?" I asked, suddenly serious and more alert.

"He's on a mission. It's now my duty to watch the _humans_." Jane spat the last bit with contempt, her angelic face twisted into a vicious sneer. I didn't dare to respond, I merely wiped the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Is there a music room here?" I asked the sleepiness in my voice evident.

"Yes. There is a room full of instruments. I'll deliver you're friend there after I'll take you there." Jane said, and with the swish of her cloak, she turned around. "Get dressed." She said over her shoulder, not really giving a damn about me.

I turned around, and saw a fresh set of clothes slung on one of the chairs. No doubt Demetri had gone through the trouble to get them for me. I picked up the shirt, and smiled as the white fabric felt like silk in my hands.

I placed the clothes over my head gingerly, and I felt refreshed soon after. Just as I finished, Jane was at the doorway with Haruka, who was silent. I closed the door behind me, and Jane kept a brisk pace as she led us the room. It was rather short, but dizzying from all the twists and turns.

The room had all the instruments imaginable. I saw Haruka's eyes light up, then she grabbed a trumpet and headed into the soundproof room. I stood there reluctantly, unsure about Jane.

"Go ahead." Jane's voice said from a corner, and I saw her now sitting on an armchair reading a book. Les Misérables to be exact, one of my top novels of all time. Wuthering Heights was first, of course.

"I love that novel." I spoke quietly, my eyes connecting with Jane's crimson ones. "It's one of my favorites."

"Oh really now? It's one of mine as well." Jane said a gleam now in her eyes as she gave me a small smile. Just as soon as it occurred, it was gone.

But now I was inspired. I had watched the musical numerous times, and I now knew this song by heart. I had sung it to myself once Edward had left; so many times the words were drilled into my head.

I took a deep breath as I sat in front of the piano, and then did a few scales. I could feel Jane's curious eyes, but I was lost in my own little world.

The keys seemed to be natural to my fingertips as I began the first notes. The first few, yet delicate notes came into the air, almost mocking me for doing this. I took another deep breath, and then began the first note, which was a pretty high note.

"On my own, pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him 'till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me." I took a deep breath before continuing, "And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. Oh the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and ever." I took another breath, prepared to lose my emotions into the music, all the anger and frustration was going into this.

"And I know it's only in my mind that I'm talking to myself and not to him. And although, I know that he was blind. Still I say there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over…..He is gone, the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!" This was my moment, and I was caught up in it. "I love him, but everyday I'm learning all my life I've been pretending! Without me, his world will go on turning! A world that's full of happiness that I have never known! I love him, but only on my own…."

"That was beautiful." Jane said from her spot, and she was clapping quietly. "Even I must admit, though you're still a mortal. Though if I may ask, where is that song from?"  
I was shocked she didn't know. "It's from the musical version of Les Misérables. It's played when Éponine witnesses Cosette's and Marius's declarations of love. It leads into a song called 'One Day More'."  
Jane nodded as she glanced down at the book in her lap. "Interesting." She paused before she could continue, and then stood up. "I must go, Master Aro's orders. No one shall be sent to replace me, and you two are not to leave this room."

I nodded, and then she was gone in a white flash. I turned to the piano, and started playing, humming along as I reached the scale register keys.

Minutes flew by, but I didn't care. I was lost in my own little world. I barely noticed the other person in the room until I heard an amused cough. I jolted upwards, my eyes wide with fear, as I turned around slowly. I saw a beautiful, woman more specifically Heidi, standing there with an amused expression on her face.

"Would you like to go shopping with me, along with your friend?" She asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.  
"Um…..sure…." I whispered, afraid of this woman. Only a day ago, she seemed as if she wanted to kill and drain me slowly. Now she was offering to take Haruka and me shopping.

She went to the room Haruka was in, and a minute later, a red faced Haruka appeared.

"It's so damn stuffy in there!" She exclaimed as she wiped the sweat off of her brow, then all three of us left the castle.

It was an overcast day, which was good for many reasons; mainly it prevented Heidi from sparkling like a fairy. We soon came to a shopping area, no doubt a part of the tourist section of the ancient city.

"Ooh! Let's go in there!" Haruka pointed as a darkly lit store at the corner, and I wanted to do an anime style sweat drop when I saw the name of the store. Of course, it was Hot Topic.

Heidi and I exchanged glances, and I knew we both disagreed with the idea. But, sadly, Haruka had to get her way. She dragged us both in, and I closed my eyes when I heard the Avenged Sevenfold song blaring over the loudspeakers. The employees, heavily pierced, ignored us coming in, and continued to text on their phones.  
Haruka immediately went to the racks, while Heidi and I hung back, warily glancing around the store.

"You don't like this either?" I whispered to her, and she nodded.  
"It seems like punk style. Your friend likes this?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah. Sadly. She's a pretty crazy fifteen year old." I said with the shrug of my shoulders. We spent a couple minutes in an awkward silence, then, before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Why are you being so nice? I thought you hated my guts!"

Heidi looked astonished for a moment, and then she sighed. "I'm sorry for that. I guess I was just jealous of you."

"Why would you be jealous of me? I'm just a mere human, with plain looks, and suicidal tendencies! You're a beautiful vampire who can get anything." I said with disbelief now in my own voice.

She paused for a moment, then quietly said, "It's because you have Demetri."

I was too shocked to speak, and I was sure my face was turning bright red. Heidi used this to her advantage.

"I love him." She admitted. "I have loved him since I ever met him. Now that he has met his soul mate, I feel rejected. I have spent centuries on my petty little crush, only to lose his attention in the blink of an eye."

I was stunned. I never would have guessed this, but now I had nothing left to say. "I'm sorry." I muttered quietly, I could feel the tears poking at the corner of my eyes.  
"Don't be." Was all she said as she turned away to watch Haruka, no doubt making sure she didn't hurt herself. Haruka had a tendency to do that.

We spent the next few moments in an awkward silence, until Haruka came up with a lot of clothes and jewelry in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked, eyeing our solemn faces suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said this a little too quickly, and Haruka caught on. She didn't day anymore as Heidi took her clothes and went up to the cashier. Heidi returned a minute later, and we entered the next shop.

The trip was spent awkwardly, with Heidi and I not talking much, and Haruka wondering what the hell happened. I now had a new phone, laptop, clothes, and shoes. Heidi claimed jewelry was for another day, much to my despair.

"Oh my gosh!" Haruka suddenly exclaimed as she seemingly saw something, and ran off before Heidi could stop her. Heidi sighed, turned to me, and said,

"Stay here." She went after Haruka at a human pace, no doubt because we were surrounded by humans. I sat down at the fountain, until my vision turned black, and a hand muffled my mouth before I could scream.  
"Scream and I'll kill you." A man's voice whispered in my ear, and tears poked out at the corner of my eyes. I nodded, and I followed the man to spare my life. No doubt Haruka had led Heidi away from here, so far away she couldn't help. "Back against the wall!" The man exclaimed, and then hit me in the face. I cried out in pain, I could feel the bruise blossom on my face.

I slumped against the wall, fearing my life. My thoughts raced, wondering where Heidi was, and who was going to save me.

The man grabbed my throat and shoved me harshly against the wall. Tears slid down my face, as I stared face to face with my captor. His harsh breath blew onto my face, and I could smell the alcohol in it. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and a wicked smirk came onto his face.

He leaned in, but I used the last of my oxygen to kick him in the balls. He let out a yell of pain, and I used that moment to my advantage. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me.

The man got up, and his eyes shone maliciously. "You'll regret that, you bitch!" He pulled out a pocketknife, and stabbed my arm. The blood ran down my arm, and I let out a sob of pain as I collapsed on the ground. He loomed over me, a victorious smirk on his face.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the final blow, but nothing happened. I suddenly heard a vicious snarl, and then a sickening crunch. I opened my eyes, and saw my savior.

Demetri stood there, his lips curled over, his eyes black. My captor lay on the ground, unconscious, while two cloaked figures stood at the end of the lane. I recognized them as Alec and Felix, but they didn't move to help Demetri.

"Take this son of a bitch to the dungeons." Demetri snarled as he kicked the man, making sure not to kill him yet. Alec scowled from his spot, then retorted,

"I have my own mate to attend to." Felix listened to Demetri, and took the man, but Alec stood in his spot firmly, daring Demetri to attack him.

Demetri whipped over to face him, and I truly was terrified at his expression. I let out a whimper, mixed of terror and pain, and Demetri's expression relaxed.

He appeared next to me at vampire speed, and cradled my limp body in his arms. "My love, are you all right?" He whispered as he looked at me with an expression of love, and concern at the same time.

I only whimpered, and the tears flowed down my cheeks. He sensed that I was traumatized, and pulled me closer into his chest. I snuggled into his cool marble chest, content where I was.

"What happened?" I heard Heidi ask from the mouth of the alley. Demetri snarled at her,

"This is your fault! If you had been watching her, you could have prevented this!"  
"I-I'm sorry…." Heidi sounded like she could have started sobbing if she could, then I heard Haruka shout,  
"Bella!"

She entered my vision, but then was pulled back by Alec, who seemed bored and amused by the situation.

"Don't get too close to her." Was all he said, but Haruka fought against him. He kept her in his iron grip, and tears fell down her face. In a blink of an eye, they both were gone. Alec had taken her away from here.

"We have to take her back to the castle." Demetri's urgent voice reached my ears, but my eyes were drooping closed. I felt drugged, as if everything were sluggish.

"She's losing blood!" Was the last thing as I heard as I welcomed in the darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10. **

**Please vote in my poll, and don't forget to review! ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

_This is posted on all of my stories that have not been completed. _

_I'm discontinuing all stories I have put up so far on this site. I can't continue any further, I have no time anymore. I'm too busy with school work, my job, and suffering from a major depression that just keeps coming back to haunt me. _

_So I'm sorry everybody. Call me awful, or whatever you like, but I can't do this anymore. _

_Maybe I'll put stories up again one day, but not just today. Maybe it'll be in real life, maybe here. _

_If you would like to know information about the story endings, then just P.M. me. Or if you would like to adopt one of my stories, P.M. and let me know. Plagiarizing will not be tolerated with me, nor will anyone else would like it. _

_I'll see you all one day, in the distant future. _


End file.
